The Fateful Return
by jazzzz
Summary: For 2 years, Len Tsukimori had been in Vienna, playing it up with the musical greats. But now, he's about to get a blast from the past... in the form of no other than Kahoko Hino. The much-awaited Reflections of a Prodigy SEQUEL! NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. You Found Her

I had achieved a lot ever since I came to Vienna. I had met several soloists who were also top-notch. We played our best professionally for the audience, who came, and went.

I was always looking for a face in that audience. Always hoping that maybe, maybe, she'd come and see me. Who knows? It's entirely possible.

I haven't given up hope yet. She's the only girl for me. The only girl I'd ever play Ave Maria for, or with. I had been asked, at an upcoming event, to do that very song. I had said no. They had asked me why, and in the end, I had told them of the tender love story between Kahoko and I. How Schubert's Ave Maria was so special that I couldn't see myself playing it without her.

They had been very understanding, and said that they would search for her. Kaho's going to be hard to search for, I reckon. She's all the way back in a little town in Japan. Halfway across the world.

Halfway from me. I sighed. I had come here to pursue a professional career, yet I missed Kaho too much that I couldn't focus at times on anything but her.

I looked at my phone, and went through my contacts list until I got to her number. I paused. _What would I say to her? I don't know how to express this..._

|~-~|

Sitting on my desk at night, I twiddled the pen in my fingers. I was supposedly to write a report, but I just couldn't get motivated. _I miss Len..._ echoes through my mind. I grab my mobile phone, and flick the contacts page over to his number. But I pause, not knowing what time it is in Vienna, or even if he wanted to talk to me.

I shook my head. I had a report to write.

_*mobile phone rings*_

"Ehh? Who would be calling me at this time..."

I look at the number that is displayed. It doesn't remind me of anyone, however I pick it up anyways.

"Moshimoshi"

"Are you Hino Kahoko, the girlfriend of acclaimed violinist Tsukimori Len?"

I froze. _Has some paparazzi person found my number? HOW?_

"My name's Edward Van Diem. Over in Vienna, I had asked him to play for me at an event for the Japanese ambassador. I had asked him to play Ave Maria."

I gaped. _Ave Maria? Len didn't agree, did he??? That's our song!_

"He declined, and after a lot of coaxing it eventually emerged that it was the song that first joined the both of you together. I know for a fact that he has been in Vienna for nearly 2 years now. How would you like it if you went on a plane over to Vienna and do a duet with Tsukimori-san?"

_A duet? For the Japanese ambassador? With LEN?_

"I... I'd be honoured, Mr Van Diem."

If it was my one chance at seeing Len, I'd take it. Even if it meant that I would have to cut back on my university degree and violin lessons.

|~-~|

"Say WHAT? You FOUND HER?"

Edward Van Diem was standing in front of me with a smile. I was flabbergasted.

"I've booked flights for her to come to Vienna."

I gaped. _She was coming... HERE?_

"It'll be great, you'll get to see your girlfriend again after so long"

I was silent. I didn't know if anything had changed even in the last 2 years, I had after all barely kept in touch with her... and here I was now, getting payback for that...

She's going to give me another piece of her mind, isn't she? _Kaho... I really am sorry I'm such an idiot..._

|~-~|

"Edward Van Diem? He's a family friend of the Tsukimori's, Kaho. He's the person in Vienna we've asked to keep tabs on Len for us."

I figured it was best to check with Misa Hamai-san if she knew who had called me. She assured me that she did, and that I really should go over. Apparently Len hadn't even been in contact with his own parents!

For some reason, it doesn't make me feel much better...

And as I'm in Tokyo Airport, remembering two years ago how I was here saying goodbye to Len, doubts cast themselves over me. _Len... will he... still be the same?_

It was then I received a phone call. I looked at my phone and was shocked to see that it was Len. I pressed Receive.

"You haven't called me or your parents in two years but all of a sudden since I'm going to Vienna you decided it was okay to call me?"

|~-~|

I cringed at her accusation. I knew that in part, that was one reason. My feeble reasons would never answer to her questions...

"There just... was never the right time..."

Her reply back was just as fierce.

"Right time, there was never a right anything, was there? You know, I might as well cancel this flight –"

I couldn't figure out what to say to make her change her mind. I did want her to go. I really did. I missed her like the sun misses the moon and the stars in the sky... even more than that! I couldn't even put it into words, how much I missed her. I longed for her, every day for the past year, to be with me in person. Her red hair, her laugh, that smile, her slender and small hands and fingers. Memories just weren't good enough anymore.

"Kaho... I love you... and I've missed you, so much..."

She was silent. I knew the question she would've posed, and I planned to answer it.

"I just... never knew what to say to you. Do I tell you how good a time I've had here, or recount all the times I've longed for you – do i make it as if nothing's changed or..."

"I get it. You're still pretty bad, eh, Len?"

I sighed in relief.

"Gomen, Kaho"

|~-~|

I was mildly annoyed but glad that he hadn't changed too much in the 2 years I hadn't seen him.

"How are you, Len?"

I hoped that maybe, from this conversation, he could at least learn how to make a decent phone call.

"I'm... busy, but I'll definitely make time to show you the good bits of Vienna."

I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it."

It was then I heard over the PA the announcement for my flight.

"Ne, Len, I went past security but I haven't gotten to my gate and now it's boarding so I better run... I'll see you soon..."

"I can't wait to see you. I love you, Kaho."

"I love you too, Len."

I ended the phone call and sighed a very big sigh. I then looked at directions towards my gate, and began to run.


	2. Kisses and Wine

Nothing much happened during the flight. I was just eager to get to Vienna and see Len.

I tried to sleep on the plane so that I'd be refreshed, but all I could see in my mind was him. And how, I knew, in a few short hours I'd be able to see him and say and do all the things I've wanted to do with him...

As the plane landed down, I could feel my excitement rising higher and higher. I couldn't wait to get out of my seat, rush out of the plane, past all the checks and into Len's arms.

I had thought that something like this would only be a dream. Only in my dreams, was I on a plane over to see Len.

As I stood up and waited with the majority of passengers to get into the airport, I knew the dream was now a reality.

|~-~|

Waiting in the arrivals terminal, I could feel myself getting more and more tense as each passenger that came out wasn't Kahoko. _Is her plane coming late? Did it crash?_

All the bad possibilities fill my mind.

I pace around the terminal. I'm not a person to wait.

Eventually, someone with very noticeable red hair came out. I stood completely still, trying to see if that was Kahoko or not. That person ran towards me, and then I knew it was true. Kahoko was here, with me.

I opened my arms and she fell into my embrace. I buried my face in the scent of her strawberry hair and her fragrance, and could feel myself calming down.

"Let's go, Kahoko."

"Hai!"

I smiled as we walked hand in hand, with me holding her light luggage. I walked alongside Kahoko to a car that had been waiting for both of us. The driver hopped out, and opened the door. I nodded.

I let Kahoko go in first, and I followed soon after. The driver closed the door, and we soon we headed towards my apartment, where I had been staying for the past 2 years.

|~-~|

"So this is home for you?"

He nodded at me. I smiled. It seemed like a nice, small, cozy place to live.

It's odd. You'd expect after 2 years of being apart, you would go nuts seeing the one you love. But now, I know that the complete opposite is true. Neither of us know how to act around the other.

Until Len hugged me again.

"I missed you so much, Kahoko"

I sighed in his embrace. It was tight, and warm. It was an embrace I'd been looking for, one I've been waiting a long time for. He turned his head towards mine, and soon enough we were kissing.

This kiss wasn't like any of the other kisses we'd shared so far. This was passionate, and deep. His hands were in my hair and on my back, and mine instantly found his neck and held on tight.

I didn't want to break this kiss, and neither, it seemed, did Len. We just stood there, in the middle of his apartment, holding each other tight and kissing.

It was more than enough to make for the 2 years I hadn't seen him. Oh, it was definitely more than enough.

|~-~|

The feeling of holding her in my arms, knowing that she was right next to me... I knew that there was one thing I wanted to do with her immediately.

That was to kiss her. A lot.

As time passed and the kiss lengthened, I realised how much I never wanted this to end.

Eventually, Kahoko broke the kiss. Although, I wasn't expecting her to completely slide out of my arms and onto the floor...

|~-~|

I was so dizzy. Dizzy with happiness or what, I didn't know. I just knew that if I didn't break the kiss soon, I wouldn't be able to stand straight anymore.

My knees were already shaking and my whole body felt like an electric current had gone through it, over and over again.

When I broke the kiss, I could feel myself flopping away...

|~-~|

I looked down in amusement at the floppy Kahoko. _Did I overdo it?_

I knelt down, and put my arms under her, meaning to carry her. Her arms went over my neck.

"Len, I want you..."

I deeply inhaled in surprise. I shook my head, trying to clear myself of my immediate thoughts. _She doesn't mean that she wants to do THAT, does it? No way... she's just gotten here, and she's probably tired..._

As I carried her, I could see that her eyes were closed and that she was sleeping. I sighed. I walked into my bedroom, and set her down.

I sat on the side of the bed, caressing her face, and touching her hair. It had been so long...

It was late afternoon, and I knew that I should probably go and make dinner. I silently stood up, walked out of the room, and began cooking.

|~-~|

I woke up to the smell of food. I wandered out, and was amazed to find Len cooking.

"You've never cooked in Japan!"

"Well, this isn't Japan. I have to learn how to do things for myself too, you know."

I chuckled. The Len from 2 years ago would never have said that. I wrapped my arms around him.

"What are you cooking?"

"Pasta"

"Yay!"

I really like pasta. It reminds me a bit of the noodles back in Japan, but at the same time it's got a different and exotic taste.

I sit down at the table patiently and wait for Len to bring out the food. He had already set up some drinks, which I helped myself to.

But, I'm not particularly patient, either. I walked back into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around him again.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

He was red in the face as he used one hand to take both of my hands off him.

"It's alright, just sit down."

I laughed inside. _Len, you're too cute..._

|~-~|

She was getting to me just a bit too much. On one hand, I was glad that she was getting a bit clingy, but on the other hand, it was kind of... restrictive...

I put the pasta and the sauce on the two bowls, and brought them out.

My face paled as I took in Kahoko drinking wine. I looked at the bottle, and it was nearly empty.

"Kahoko! Have you been drinking wine?"

"Ehehehe, Len, what do you say we do THAT tonight?"

I choked, even though there wasn't any food in my mouth. Has she never drunk wine before?!

I instantly took away the bottle and brought out some water. I had gotten used to wine, and had drunk it to curb my loneliness. Not too much though, mind you.

"Now, come on, we're eating. Otherwise you'll vomit from drinking that much wine."

My expression was harsh as I looked at her, and I could see her cower. I wanted to hit myself. _The first night, you manage to get your girlfriend drunk and now you get mad at her even though it was your own fault?_

"Kahoko", I gave her a meaningful look, "itadakimasu."

We ate in silence. I wasn't expecting this, at all. I was expecting a loud, talkative Kahoko. _Does wine make her super quiet, too???_

As soon as we finished eating, I began to take the bowls away to the sink. But, I found Kahoko's hands around my waist.

"Len... don't leave me..."

I felt myself pause. _Is she thinking about 2 years ago?_

I put the bowls back on the table and caress her face gently.

"I won't leave you, Kahoko. I'll never leave you."

I turned around, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's go to sleep."

I wasn't planning on fully going to sleep, just making sure that Kahoko got enough hours of sleep and could get used to Vienna time.

"No, not yet..."

I raised my eyes. _Not yet??? She's drunk with wine and she says not yet???_

"It's too early, isn't it? We just had dinner..."

I sighed. I carried her over to the living room, and we both sat down, to watch the TV. I switched it on to the only Japanese channel I had.

The news was on. There was nothing special about it. Within minutes, I felt Kahoko's head on my shoulder. I slowly looked at her and was not surprised to see her fast asleep. I sighed.

_You say not yet but you're already done for..._

I chuckled lightly to myself.

"I'm glad you're here, Kahoko."

Even though I said it to no one in particular, it was true. I'm very glad.


	3. Discoveries

Sometimes, life just wasn't fair. I was hoping for some time with Kahoko in Vienna... instead, I had gotten a recent phone call from a famous string triplet, to play with them in Bremen, Germany.

Germany. That's not that far from Vienna. We could take an overnight train there. Sleeping in separate bunk beds, of course.

I didn't even want to think what could happen if we slept in the same bed. No, let me correct myself, I shouldn't even think of that. I want to be as gentlemanly and kind as possible.

I was glad that my big bed could be separated into two singles. It made things kind of easier... I didn't wake her up when I woke up early, and I wouldn't be doing some of the more ecchi things I wanted...

I looked out the window just in time to see the sun rise. As usual, it was very beautiful – the sun rising through the cold wintery day, just to give some rays of hope and sunshine.

I felt inspired to play. I looked down at my blue violin case on the floor, knelt down, and began to take out my precious violin.

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart had lived the majority of his life here, making music. His compositions had emotions that I'd only been able to portray in the last 2 years. I play one of my favourite Mozart pieces, willing for Kahoko to come out of bed.

|~-~|

I wake up to the sound of Mozart from a violin. I knew that this was one of the main places Mozart was in, he was born in Salzburg, but he soon moved to Vienna.

I was entranced by the music. I closed my eyes, and let myself be immersed. There was only one person I knew who could play like that.

I opened my eyes and walked out of the bedroom. And I saw Len, with his eyes closed, playing the violin. He must've heard me approach, because he stopped soon after.

He smiled at me.

"Kahoko, let's go to Germany tomorrow."

I blinked as I tried to register in what Len was saying. Then I realised it. GERMANY? My eyes looked at him quizzically.

"I've been asked to play in a famous triplet group in Berlin. Will you come with me?"

I didn't hesitate to give my answer at all, and nodded. I'd go anywhere with Len. Even to the ends of the earth.

|~-~|

I realised something was amiss only when I looked at her. I wanted to chuckle.

"Ne, Kaho, was your hair always sticking out like that?"

Her eyes widened and she rushed to a mirror. I laughed as I heard her cry out her dismay.

"Come on, let's take a shower together"

Her eyes widened even more. She went to me, and put her hands on my shoulders. Then, she shook me furiously.

"Len, have you been drinking?!"

I laughed. _Shouldn't it be the other way around – Kaho's been the one who's drinking too much..._

"You should say that to yourself. Do you even remember what happened last night?"

She shook her head.

"It's all blanks..."

A very mischievous thought came to me. _I could fake the details of what happened last night..._

"Well, you see... you were all over me, last night."

I knew that I could definitely see 'Kaho all over me'. In my dreams, sadly. Will it be real someday? I hope so. She didn't realise how she made me feel sometimes...

Her mouth was wide open, her hands still on my shoulders.

"Anyways, we need to go prepare some things for a very brief visit to Berlin. Kaho, i'll leave you to freshen up."

I then walked in the direction of the bedroom, meaning to grab my clothes. I could hear running behind me, and turned around just in time for Kaho to throw herself at me. I caught her, just in time.

"What was that for?"

"You were going to ignore me, weren't you?"

I pretended to look shocked. I was silently hoping that my gamble would pay off, and it seems I was completely right.

"Don't try to fool me, Len"

I sighed.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. But while you're here..."

I closed the short gap between our faces and kissed her. Only a short, tender kiss though. I didn't want to make her go floppy again.

Her arms wrapped around my neck wouldn't let go. And thus, even after the kiss, our faces were still extremely close.

"I want more, Len..."

She said it in such a voice that if I were less gentlemanly than I was I most likely would've taken her to the bedroom and bedded her already. I shook my head, and put her down.

"I really must rehearse for this performance. Gomen, Kahoko."

I felt bad not going any further, but it was true. And I wanted to be as focussed as I could. Always.

|~-~|

I sighed as I went to the bedroom to get my amentities. Len was busy looking through his music sheets, flicking through them furiously. I looked at him, and went to the bathroom.

I wondered if it was true, what I did last night. I had no recollection of it anyways, after drinking some of that really nice drink...

I looked at myself in the mirror and once again noticed how my hair was sticking out.

I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth before heading in the shower. I then proceeded to wash my hair and body, and came out refreshed.

I was looking for another toilet roll when I came across an odd looking box. I took it out of the cupboard I had found it, and looked inside.

What were these things? In some small plastic / silvery bag that was sealed... Without hesitating, I opened one of the bags, and was intrigued to find a rubbery thing. I unwrapped it, and wondered to myself what in the world it was.

All of a sudden, it clicked to me. I blushed a deep red, threw it away and tried to make up the cupboard like I was never rummaging around there in the first place. I then realised I forgot to take my clothes with me into the bathroom.

I sighed. I wrapped a towel around myself and headed out of the bathroom to find a decent set of clothes.

|~-~|

I thought I was dreaming. A heavenly apparition was heading my way, only in a towel.

"Ehh? Len... what are you looking at?"

I blushed. My thoughts were getting very ecchi recently.

"Just how great you look like that."

She then blushed as well.

"I-I'm just getting my clothes..."

I advanced over to her, and sat down on her bed. As she looked up at me quizzically, I stretched my arms out so that I could catch her and make her sit on top of me.

With her back towards me, I softly kissed from her neck all the way down her spine.

|~-~|

I moaned as Len's lips took a journey of their own. It sent shivers down my spine, how his lips traced my back.

The towel that I had wrapped around myself slowly unwrapped itself, as I bared more and more of my back to Len.

His lips continued their journey downward. I couldn't stand just sitting around when Len was doing something this good...

|~-~|

My home phone suddenly buzzed, and I stopped what I was doing. I looked at Kaho tenderly.

"Please go and get yourself changed before you get a cold. I'm going to go and answer the phone call."

After she stood up, I went over and got the phone.

"Hallo."

"Len? Okaa-san desu."

I inhaled in surprise. _Mom was calling me?_

"I hope everything's going alright. I've only got time to do a short call... and... take care of Kahoko!"

"Hai!"

_Geez, who wouldn't take care of the girl they've fantasised about for the past 2 years?_ I blink to myself, realising just what I had thought.

"I hope your concert with Edward Van Diem goes well, Len!"

"Yes... and okaa-san –"

The phone line went dead at that very moment. I never even had time to tell her what I wanted to tell her. I sighed.

I looked back to see a fully dressed Kahoko bringing me breakfast.

"Does it come with extras?"

|~-~|

I raised my eyes. _Extras? What on earth does he..._

"Like, for example, does it come with you as well..."

I blushed and bowed my head. That Len! I couldn't help but grin at the same time, though. I looked back up at him and nodded.

"Doesn't it always?"

I winked at him, to which he looked at me with an unreadable expression. I sighed. Trust Len to still be hot and cold.


	4. Frustration with Women

"We've only got half an hour to get to the train station, and an hour before the train leaves. Hyaku, Kahoko."

Len was waiting impatiently.

_Women. Why in the world does it take them so long to get dressed up?_

Although, this time he spent re-looking at the score, making sure that he noticed the little changes in tone that was displayed in the piece.

_Piano, Mezzo Forte, Fortissimo, Pianissimo. This is going to be a difficult piece, alright. Kahoko would take ages to learn this._

I chuckled to myself. Kahoko. The reason why she was here was because we were going to do a duet together. Although, when that duet was, I had no clue...

"Gomen, Len! I'm finished."

I looked up from the score to see her warmly wrapped up, and ready to go. I looked at her shoes, and my eyes widened.

"You can't be expecting to walk to the station in those shoes, Kahoko. Do you have boots?"

|~-~|

Boots? I think I left them at the front of Len's apartment... I hurried out to the doorway and I found them. I held them up proudly to Len.

"Are these better?"

He nodded. We both had light bags with us for possible clothes and amenities we would need during the journey.

"How long does it take to get to the station from here, Len?"

|~-~|

"It only takes about 10 minutes. But, I'm sure you would want to look at some of the sights along the way, so that's why we're heading there early."

I opened the door, and held it, waiting for Kahoko.

"Please, ladies first."

|~-~|

I giggled in spite of myself.

"You're still too formal, Len. Really, relax a bit."

I wanted him to know what I was thinking then and there. I looked at the staircase that we would go down to, to get outside, and said it.

"You'll do fine. I know of it."

|~-~|

I could feel myself blushing as Kahoko said that. I was glad she wasn't looking my way. This was getting embarrassing.

I turned to the door I had just closed, and locked it. I then turned around.

"You're always so positive."

I walked to close the distance between her and I. When I was close enough to her ear, I whispered.

"But that's what I love about you, Kahoko."

|~-~|

I blushed as I heard him whisper in my ear. I couldn't believe that a few days ago, I would've been dreaming of this; and now...

He began to walk down the stairs, and looked up at me, extending a hand.

"Kahoko, let's go."

"Hai!"

I smiled at him, went down the stairs, took his hand, and off we went.

|~-~|

It wasn't too bad outside. Didn't snow, not much wind... however there was decent snow under our feet.

I looked to my left as I saw something brown. My eyes widened when I realised what it was.

"Kahoko, look. It's deer."

|~-~|

My eyes widened as I took in the deer that were only a few hundred meters away from us.

"Oh wow, they're so pretty..."

It was something I had never expected to see.

|~-~|

I smiled. It was a rare sight.

I wondered whether it was because Kahoko was here with me that I got to see this. In the two years that I had been here already, I had never been able to see something like this.

It was nearly magical.

Although, I knew that we were slowly running out of time to get to the station.

"Kahoko, we have a train to Germany to catch."

|~-~|

I went back to reality as soon as Len said that we had a train to catch. I nodded at him, and off we went, hand in hand.

The walk to the station wasn't that bad. There were a lot of interesting shops along the way... a lot of me going "Len, let's visit here after we come back!" and him nodding...

Finally, we were at the station.

"Oh wow, this is the station? It's so big!"

|~-~|

I looked at Vienna station, and nodded.

"Trains here can go to different countries. We're going to platform 10, the express to go to Germany."

I led her up the stairs and we walked in silence along the way to platform 10. I looked at the trains. Some of them were old, some of them were new. Some of them even had double decks. I was intrigued by the trains which had 2 levels. Ever since I first saw one about a year ago, I had always been wanting to ride one.

As I looked at the train on platform 10, I realised my want had just become a yes. I was going on a double deck train. At last!

|~-~|

I felt alienated. The station was nothing like Japanese train stations, with the Blue line, Red line etc. No, these were trains with history, going to so many different places.

And so many people, speaking French and German and who knows what else. The flurry of languages around me made me feel scared for a moment.

|~-~|

I could feel Kahoko leaning into me a bit more than I was expecting.

"What's wrong, Kahoko?"

Could it possibly be that she wasn't used to this? I had never been on normal Japanese train stations, so I couldn't tell precisely, but it was possible.

I stopped, and looked at her.

|~-~|

I looked at Len, who was staring intently at me. I bowed my head slightly.

"I guess I'm not used to this... Gomen, Len."

I felt so bad. I didn't want to drag Len down, but here I was. Doing it again.

|~-~|

I sighed and put one hand on her chin, raising her head until she looked at me.

_Women. Gee. Why can't they please be a little more confident in themselves?_

"It'll be alright, Kahoko. I'll make sure of it."

It wasn't that I didn't mind that she relied on me, it just was... I guess... a little restrictive? But, I knew that I had liked it.

It was, to put it in her words, cute. Her whole attitude at the moment was very cute. Every time she was looking awkward it took all of my strength not to do something drastic.

"You're so cute, Kaho."

|~-~|

I widened my eyes at Len in surprise. Cute? Did he just say I was cute?!

I blushed.

As we approached the train, I wasn't surprised that many people were waiting on the platform.

"Where are we sitting, Len..."

|~-~|

I bit my urge to laugh at her.

"We're not sitting. We've got a room on the train to lie down."

It wasn't precisely a room... but the explanation would work. It was more like a cabin, but whatever.

I looked at our tickets. It said carriage 4. I looked at the carriage we were standing in front of. It was 7.

"Kahoko, we're in carriage 4. So we should be going up a bit more."

|~-~|

I widened my eyes. How many train carriages were attached to the train?

As if Len had heard my thoughts himself, he chuckled.

"There are about 12 carriages, usually. If not more. Carriage 7 is normally the food carriage. So if you're hungry..."

I nodded to show him that I understood.

"Let's head to carriage 4 then."

|~-~|

We headed off to carriage 4, which was a double-deck train carriage. I looked at the ticket again, and it clearly said level 2. We were going on the top level!

I couldn't help grinning.

This was most definitely going to be a good train ride.

|~-~|

At least, we reached carriage 4. I looked at Len who had a very kid-like smile on his face. I blinked my eyes in surprise.

"Len? What is it?"

I looked at the tickets. Was it just me or did that say level 2?

"We're upstairs? Yay!"

I smiled at him. I think I understood why he was looking like that.

An announcement over the PA said that there was 15 minutes left to get on the train. I hopped on first, and Len followed me soon after. I led him up the stairs, and now it was time to find our room.

|~-~|

Cabin number, cabin number... I looked at the ticket. Cabin number 88?

Was it just me or was that the luckiest number in for us? I looked at Kahoko, who looked at me back with an expression of surprise.

"88? That's really lucky, Len!"

We found Cabin 88, and I opened the door.


	5. Heart Versus Mind

Wow. I'm impressed – and normally I'd never be impressed. Thankfully, I had gotten the number one thing that I had requested – single beds.

As Kahoko looks around completely stunned, I begin to admire the artwork in Cabin 88. It's got a very polished feel to it – especially for a cabin on a train.

I wonder whether I'm in the wrong cabin – I don't even recall paying that much for the tickets. I look at them again, and it clearly says this cabin in this carriage. I sigh and turn to Kahoko.

|~-~|

I look around from side to side – the "cabin" has a fridge, two single beds, bedside tables, even a decent-sized bathroom... I had never seen this before. I lie down on the bed to check how comfy it is – and wow, it really is nice. I grin to myself as I look up at the ceiling.

Vienna is turning out to be quite the adventure.

I hear Len sigh and turn over to look at him. And realise that he's already looking at me. I blush, and turn towards the window.

I hear a whistle being blown quite loudly before an announcement in German. I can understand bits and pieces of it.

Soon enough, the train begins to move.

We're headed to Germany.

|~-~|

The double-decker trains are amazing. I recall how I was sitting by myself a while back, catching a late train to Germany. It was old, lots of people were on it, and the seats weren't that comfortable. The train made a lot of noises – this one didn't.

Kahoko and I tour upstairs and downstairs, going down to carriage 7 to see the bistro. It looks quite new, and I could see myself getting used to travelling on these.

I'm not hungry, but Kahoko was, and so she bought some food from the bistro. We sit there on one of the tables, me wistfully watching her while she's trying to concentrate on eating.

As expected, she didn't take kindly to my constant looking at her. She turns red, and focuses intently on her food.

I smile, and turn my head to face the window. There are a lot of trees, and you can see that it is getting quite dark.

|~-~|

I pretend to focus on the food that I had bought. Why was he looking at me all the time? It made me get so flustered...

I wasn't used to this much attention at all. Having spent years without Len, now to be with him all the time... took a little getting used to.

I recall the short time I had in Vienna at Len's apartment. It was messy, which was usual for boys. I didn't mind it particularly, but only now I had seemed to notice it.

Being on a train in an unknown place, where you don't really understand the language... I should've studied harder, I guess.

But I know it's no use saying that now. I'm already here. I guess, I should just make the best of it.

When I finish my food, I look up to see Len wistfully looking outside at the moving scenery. I look out as well, and am amazed at how quickly time flies. It's getting dark, quite fast. I look at him, and smile expectantly.

"Should we go back to the cabin?"

|~-~|

I turn around back to face Kahoko to see that she had finished the food that she bought. I nodded, and hand in hand, we went back.

It was a quiet walk. I was amazed. I would've thought that she would be quite talkative.

I guess that it is technically night-time, and it would be nice to crash. We had to wake up early, though. We are supposed to wake up at 6am in Bremen. And it was nearing midnight now.

When we got back to Cabin 88, I allowed her to get ready to go to sleep first... I wanted to look at the scenery outside the glass window just for a little bit longer.

It amazed me, how much I used to spend my time in the past just watching a night go by. All the nights that I couldn't sleep – whether it be because I knew I had a big performance the next day, or whether it was plain homesickness – I spent them just looking out the window. There would always be something out there that would catch my eye.

Nothing particularly caught my eye tonight. I noticed that we were passing through small cities, however I could feel this excitement within me that kind of spelled out that I probably was not going to be able to sleep tonight.

|~-~|

In the bathroom, I have my backpack which has most of my clothes in it – I began pulling out the clothes that I had neatly put in.

I swear, next time, I should make sure that I put the clothes that I will need to use at the top.

Eventually, near the bottom of the backpack, I find something to wear to sleep. However, I wonder what I was thinking when I brought this along...

I hold it by one of the spaghetti straps and look at the black silk negligee. It isn't particularly revealing... but the thought of wearing it here... while I was alone with Len in a small cabin... brought some shivers done my spine.

I disregarded them, and eventually had changed into the negligee.

I quickly take my toothbrush and toothpaste that I had brought along out of a side zip of the backpack, and take a few minutes to brush my teeth before I go to sleep.

Once finished, I packed everything back in, and opened the bathroom door hesitantly.

|~-~|

I heard the bathroom door open, and I look to see Kahoko... in something I had never expected to see her in. I gulp.

How am I meant to keep myself... sane... when she looked like that?!

I turn my attention towards the curtains, and quickly stood up to close them.

"Umm... could I use the bathroom, Kahoko?"

|~-~|

His reaction... I must admit I would have expected it. Except... I think I also hoped that he would say something like "You look good" or something... I quickly get out of the doorway and take the single bed nearest to the door, the one that I was testing out before.

I take the quilt down, tuck myself in, pull it back up, and in a very short time I've fallen fast asleep.

|~-~|

_You've got to stay sane. This is for your own good, Len._

I had barricaded myself in the bathroom. I leaned against the door, putting my head in my hands.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Keep a steady rhythm, and calm down._

I slowly take deep breaths, and find myself calming down. I quickly took out the sleepwear I had packed at the very top, and my toothbrush and toothpaste.

I choose to brush my teeth first.

_The longer you brush, the more likely she's asleep, and the less likely you'll have to hold yourself back seeing her in it._

It seemed my mind was winning over my heart tonight. Once finished with my teeth, I quickly put the clothes on, and slowly opened the door.

|~-~|

I hear the sound of the door open, and hurriedly I close my eyes as best as I could and pretend that I was sleeping.

I didn't want... what I was wearing... to disturb Len anymore.

|~-~|

I smile once I'm out of the bathroom, seeing Kahoko fast asleep on one of the single beds. I go over to her and trace my fingers down her face.

She doesn't react to my touch. Her sleeping face is like an angel's, peaceful yet graceful.

I lean over to kiss her forehead quickly, and went to the other single bed to get some much needed sleep.


	6. On The Way

I woke up to find that I had one missed call from someone on my mobile. I looked over at Kahoko. She was still sleeping like an angel.

I smiled, and went to the bathroom to change my clothes.

I quickly am out of the bathroom, and grab my mobile phone as well as the key to cabin 88 with me. I go over to Kahoko's bed.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

I lean over and kiss her on the cheek, and head out of the cabin.

|~-~|

I jerk awake after hearing the sound of the door lock behind me.

_He's left. At last._

I wake up, and head to the bathroom to change.

|~-~|

It is the trio that I am to meet in Bremen. I talk to them in fluent German, telling them that I am on my way.

They tell me that they've booked a hotel for me, already. I scribble down the address on a piece of tissue paper I find in my pocket.

I silently hope they've remembered the two single beds thing. Now knowing that she has _that_ dress to wear to sleep, I know I definitely won't be able to control myself.

Soon enough, our talk ends. I head back to cabin 88, and begin to turn the key in the lock.

|~-~|

_KYAAA!!! He's already back?!_

Poor Kahoko was only halfway through changing her clothes. She had decided to take a shower, and was amazed to find that it was quite nice.

She had chosen something more conservative after what had happened last night.

She definitely didn't want that awkwardness again.

|~-~|

My eyes grow wide as I realise Kahoko's out of bed. I look around, scared.

_She isn't planning to sneak up on me, is she?!_

When I don't see her around at all, I realise where she must be. I look to the bathroom, with its door shut.

"Kahoko?"

|~-~|

I opened the door as soon as he called my name. I stepped out of the bathroom.

But was it me or did his face show disappointment?

|~-~|

_She changed?! Oh what... I was hoping to...No, Len. Don't go there._

I look to her concerned face.

"What is it?"

She shakes her head, and steps away from the door. I smile at her, and step into the bathroom.

I lock the door first, and look to the shower. It's wet. I turn to the back of the door, and realised something. Was that...

|~-~|

I rummaged through my bag, wondering if I had packed it in. _Or did I leave it in the bathroom... _

I jump up in shock. _I did!_

"Len!!! I forgot something in there..."

|~-~|

I opened the door, and sheepishly held it out to her. I was more than embarrassed... I couldn't even meet her eyes...

"It's this, isn't it?"

Although, as I looked up, she was blushing so much...

|~-~|

I gape. _He noticed?! Kahoko, do something, quick!_

I snatched it off his hand and turned my back to him. I had a feeling he had already seen my blush, though.

"Th-thanks... I think that's all..."

|~-~|

I once again locked the door, and leant against it, once again with my head in my hands.

_Is this some kind of message from her... no, wait, Len, it could just be an accident, right?_

I told myself it was so. _But what happens if it keeps on happening?_

I shake my head. It wouldn't happen. At least, I hope.

|~-~|

My heart wouldn't stop racing.

_Why did you do something so stupid like leaving THAT around?!?! Kahoko, baka!_

I focussed towards re-packing everything in, and soon enough Len came out, composed.

We both heard over the PA that we'd be arriving in... Bremen, i think it was. Is Bremen a part of Germany?

|~-~|

_Good timing, Len. _

It had taken me a little while to get composed... once again it consisted of a long period of deep breathing, talking to myself, and overall wasting time to ease the tension that would be between us if I came out early.

As soon as I came out, the announcement was made. I looked at Kahoko.

"We're officially in Germany. Bremen's one of the many cities in Germany. We'll be grabbing some breakfast once we get out of the station, ok?"

I could see an imperceptible nod from her.

"You did sleep alright, didn't you?"

|~-~|

_Sleep?! What sleep._

I slept on and off on the train. When Len kissed me softly, I woke up... when the train was stopping in other cities I could feel myself wake up... and when I turned around to Len, I instantly turned back onto the other side and told myself to not think what I just saw.

_You tormented my thoughts, Len! How could I sleep well when I know..._

I cut that thought halfway. I didn't want that image coming back into my mind. I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Yeah, I did. I hope you did too, Len."

_Why am I telling a lie? Why?!_

Sadly, I knew the answer to that question all too well.

_Because, I'm too scared what telling the truth would mean._

|~-~|

I nodded. I could hear the train slowing down as it approached the railway crossings, into unfamiliar roads...

Soon enough, I could see us slowing down even further as we approached the railway station. Wow. Bremen station was more packed than Vienna.

I looked to Kahoko.

"Cling onto my hand, okay? I don't want you to get lost."

|~-~|

I nodded. _Cling onto his hand - I could do that, right?_

At least, I think I could do that.

|~-~|

We opened Cabin 88, and handed the key back to the train officer who was standing there. He bowed and thanked me briefly, before both of us headed off.

We somehow managed to get out of the station without getting lost or bumping into anyone, and soon enough found a taxi.

I told the driver the place of the hotel, and we were instantly on our way.

|~-~|

My eyes widened as we swerved between allsorts of passengers. There were people EVERYWHERE!

They're either on their phones talking rapidly in German, or waiting for the trains, or queuing up for food, or doing something or other...

I let Len do all the talking. My German doesn't suffice, after all.

_I wonder if I should ask him to teach me..._

|~-~|

As we arrive at the hotel, I wonder whether I had said something wrong. That trio seriously wouldn't pay for me to stay in this kind of hotel, would they?

High-class, marble floors, looked like a palace, with all these footmen and butlers and allsorts...

|~-~|

Oh wow! This is a hotel in Germany?

I can't help but think how much a hotel somewhat like this would cost in Japan. As I calculated it up, I realised something.

_It'd be a fortune!!!!!!!!_

"We... we're staying here?"

|~-~|

I look to Kahoko, and nod.

"The musicians I'm playing with paid for this place..."

"Aah, Len-kun. And this must be Hino Kahoko, am I right?"

I turned around to find an old man looking at both of us. I blink.

_How does he know our names?_

I watched as he took off the hat, and the beard. I widened my eyes.

_WHAT? What is he..._

As I began to recognise him, the old man smiled.

|~-~|

_Who is the old man waiting for Len and Kahoko?_

_What did Kahoko see at night that she wasn't supposed to??_

_And..._

_What was "THAT" that got both of them so flustered???_

_If you want to know those answers... PRESS THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_


	7. A New Special Song

"E-Edward-san??"

I widened my eyes. It really was him. It was Edward van Diem, the relative of mine who brought us two together in Vienna.

I had forgotten how much he liked to pretend he was someone else. I never would've expected it...

|~-~|

I smiled as I headed towards the duo. Both of their shell-shocked faces amused me quite a bit.

Len-kun should know better, though.

_Unless, of course..._

|~-~|

I looked at Len in surprise. This is Edward Van Diem, the one who called me and paid for my trip to Vienna????

He didn't look like what I had thought he was.

_I thought he was an aging old man, but this is..._

I couldn't explain it, at all.

|~-~|

As I stood nearly opposite the pair, I held out my hand to Hino Kahoko. That red hair... _they both stand out a little too much..._

"I'm Edward Van Diem, Len-kun's older cousin over here in Vienna. It's very nice to meet you, Hino Kahoko-san"

|~-~|

I shook his hand. It was warm, and I could see the slight resemblances between Edward-san and Len. They both had a slightly cold air around them... but Edward-san's hair was blonde, while Len's was blue.

Was it just me or was he looking at me a bit too much...

|~-~|

Edward-san's gaze... why was he looking at her and holding her hand for so long??

I blanched.

_He's not ANOTHER Aoi Kaji, is he???_

I interrupted between the two, and put my arm around Kahoko's shoulders protectively.

|~-~|

I laughed. _That's one protective boyfriend you have there, Hino-san. I hope he looks after you well._

"You make it as if I want to take her for my own, Len-kun"

|~-~|

Why did he keep on adding "-kun" to my name?! It was slightly getting me aggravated...

Although, I was glad he knew that Kahoko was off-limits.

I looked at her, and smiled.

_I still can't believe she's mine._

I looked back at Edward-san.

"Please stop adding that prefix to my name."

|~-~|

I grinned back at Len.

"Right back at'cha. Take off that prefix, too."

|~-~|

Eventually, Edward-san was taking us through a tour of the hotel.

"It's owned by my family... so your stay is on us, of course!"

My eyes widened as he said that. I looked around.

_To consider staying at a place like this on someone else's pay... oh well, if Len doesn't complain..._

Big paintings, large hallways, marble flooring, chandeliers...

I felt like a baby, completely unfamiliar with it all.

|~-~|

Nothing too flashy. Nothing I wasn't used to, at all.

Kahoko, on the other hand, looked slightly freaked out.

I was glad I still had my hand around her. I squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her as she looked at me.

|~-~|

I had a feeling the two lovebirds probably wanted some time alone. I headed towards the suite which was prepared for them, making sure they were following.

_It's odd. I never expected my cousin to look like that one day. But... I'm glad he did._

I wondered to how my own one was doing. I hadn't seen her in a while... but, we always kept in touch. Always told each other how much we miss each other and how much we want to see each other... it looks like Len's catching up on it instead of saying it over the phone.

I fight my urge to laugh.

"Your room is here. The trio will be having practice soon, so Len, please get to speed. Hino-san, it's fine to watch it."

They nodded at me. I gave them the key to their room – opening it first - before walking away.

_Be glad, Len and Hino-san. You two just got one of the more prestigious rooms in the family hotel._

|~-~|

I looked around, and found myself taken aback once again by a room. That's two in less than 24 hours.

I walked around the "room", trying to figure out how in the world I got so lucky.

Len was already sitting on the couch, sighing, looking through his music sheets.

I decided to go explore. The room wasn't a room. It was several rooms... nearly like a penthouse. It even had a deck!!!

I opened the door and went out.

_Oh wow, what a view... I want Len to see this with me too..._

I looked back, to see him still engrossed in the music.

I sighed.

I looked back out, and allowed my eyes to gaze to the church in the distance, look down to the village nearby and all sorts of people moving about.

_Once again, Germany's definitely not Japan. This is all new but... this is exciting too. I can understand why..._

I cut my thoughts halfway upon hearing steps coming towards me.

|~-~|

I couldn't focus. I look around, to see Kahoko's red hair outside. She's looking at the balcony.

I step out to join her, and wrap my arms around her possessively. I then look at the scenery.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?"

|~-~|

I sucked my breath in as Len embraced me. _I was so taken by surprise!_

_You aren't going to obsess over the score?_

I was kind of pleased though.

"Yeah, the view really is something. Go practise the violin before the group rehearsal. Exploring Germany can wait."

|~-~|

I cupped her chin and turned her face around to look at mine.

"You don't mind, do you?"

|~-~|

Argh. I was getting dizzy.

Len this close... on the balcony, in a new place... to me... so much that I could hear his breathing and his heartbeat...

Our eyes wouldn't stop looking at each other. I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Of course not."

|~-~|

_Canon in D. How oddly quaint._

I turned to Kahoko.

"Do you remember how to play Canon?"

|~-~|

I blinked, and widened my eyes in surprise.

"Canon? I think I remember it..."

I grab my violin from its' red case, place it on my shoulder, rest my chin, close my eyes, and play the song from memory.

_I recall playing this with Mori-san. But... it's a quartet piece, too?_

Eventually, I finished playing, and opened my eyes to hear him clap. I widen my eyes in surprise once more.

"What, it was good. Since I need to figure out how my part goes, can you do that, and I do my bit?"

He shows me the score.

I read through it quickly, and immediately understand. I nod.

Both of us with violins in position begin to play a _Canon_ duet.

|~-~|

I cup my ear to listen to the sweet music occurring in the suite upstairs. _Pachelbel's Canon in D._

I closed my eyes and allowed the sounds of the two violins to seep through.

I faintly hear footsteps, but I pretend not to notice them.

|~-~|

Upon entering the hotel, I am greeted by beautiful music. I close my eyes, and recognise the tune instantly. _Canon in D. Is this the power of that Tsukimori Len?_

I then realise something else. There are two violins.

The expression of the music... is happy. The two violins freely embrace the music, and allow the score to come through their instruments.

But... who is the other?!

I walk towards the person with the cupped hand and the closed eyes.

_Give me my answers._

|~-~|

_Who's the mysterious person at the ending noticing the sweet duet of Kahoko and Len?_

_The reason for the –san and –kun prefixes in the beginning..._

_And... above all... _

_what does Edward van Diem look like and who's his special one?!?!?_

_******_

_REVIEW. You know you want to. ^^_


	8. Is It Love

Edward blinks and widens his eyes, recognising the gentleman.

"You're from the famous trio who are playing with Tsukimori-san..."

He hushes Edward quickly.

"Who's the second violin?"

Edward chooses to remain quiet.

_Kahoko-san chose to play the violin, and if she doesn't want to go pro, it's not your business to recruit her._

The trio member sighs.

"I'm not going to make whoever it is an immediate star or something. Do you know who it is?"

Edward shakes his head.

_I promised Len. _

The trio member sighs.

"Can you tell Tsukimori-san that I'm here, though? The other members should be arriving shortly."

Edward nods.

|~-~|

A polite rapping can be heard at the front. Kahoko and Len, who finished their duet, raises their eyes at each other.

"It's Edward."

They blink, and Kahoko smiles at Len. He goes out to answer the door.

"They're here, cousin."

He widens his eyes and nods.

"I'll be down soon, Edward. Thanks."

Edward leaves and Len closes the door, looking at Kahoko.

"It seems like practice will begin with the trio soon. Did you want to come?"

She nodded, and he smiled.

_Of course she would come._

They take a brief moment looking at each other, before kissing.

|~-~|

Len composes himself soon after and heads downstairs with Kahoko. He greets the 3 men, who are already there.

"I hope you did not have to wait long"

They shake their heads, and begin talking to him in German. He nods, and talks back to them. It seems they heard of the duet before. He walks over to Kahoko, who stands awkwardly near Edward.

"My muse, Hino Kahoko."

She flushes and bows, before shakily introducing herself to the others in German.

"Ich heisse Kahoko Hino."

_[My name is Kahoko Hino.]_

The trio bow back to her and comment on her beautiful red hair. She thanks them for their compliments and bows again.

He is glad once again that she is his – guiding him along a different path to perfection, one that involves love and being loved. He looks to Edward, who bows, before showing all the men [and lady] to the practice room which is in the hotel.

He goes up on the small stage with the trio, noting that 4 seats and music stands are already set. His violin and music sheets are placed accordingly – his violin on his chin, the sheets on the stand – ready and waiting for the other musicians.

They agree to play Canon in D, after hearing the beautiful melody weaved by Kahoko and himself before. He is thankful to Edward that Edward has kept his promise – Kahoko is his and he doesn't want to share her with anyone.

He looks at her for a brief moment, realising that she is smiling at him. He nods back, before turning to his music sheets and placing himself in his normal starting position.

The quartet look at each other – the violist, violinists and cello – before nodding at each other and weaving the melody of Canon in D.

|~-~|

Edward once more closes his eyes and allows the music to flow through him. He notices, however, that the mood was definitely not the same as it was with just Len and Kahoko-san.

_Love is irreplaceable... in more ways than one._

He takes out his mobile phone from his pocket and looks at the picture of him and his girlfriend taken 6 months ago. Kahoko leans over, and smiles.

"Is that your girlfriend, Edward-san?"

He smiles, and shakes his head. He explains to Kahoko-san that the female in this picture is Kiyora Miki, an extremely professional violinist, also from Japan. They had had something fleeting in the past, but all is gone now.

He knows that Kiyora is now with a rock violinist called Ryutaro Mine. He could feel a pang inside of him, but dismisses it.

_What was 6 months ago is obviously not what it is now._

He puts the phone back in his pocket.

_Len is lucky to find someone like Kahoko-san willing to stick to him forever... I only wish I could be as lucky._

|~-~|

Kahoko senses something different in Edward-san's voice and expression as he looks to the photo of Kiyora Miki and himself. She considers whether they were in the past and had now broken apart.

_Why would he keep a photo of them like that even though they've broken apart?_

She looks to Len on the stage, his eyes closed, composed and powerful in the music he weaves. It had taken her all by surprise the moment he confessed to her. She had, of course, confessed back, and it had been a match in heaven.

She recalled the devastated looks of her fellow musicians – Hihara-senpai looked completely sad, Tsuchiura-kun looked like he wanted to murder Len [at this she smiled a bit before becoming sombre again], yet Yunoki-senpai only had his eyes raised in mild surprise.

_The same song, a different feel._

Kahoko was silently glad that it was the case. Her duets with Len were the only things she wanted to hear – she had always managed to bring something out that was never brought out normally, that gave her music that much more expression and depth.

She itches slightly to join them, but she knows that her level to Len's on the music scale are still completely opposites.

_I guess it's what attracted me to him in the first place. The beautiful music he could always produce from his violin._

As she recognised the winding-up of the piece, she focussed entirely on Len. As if he realised she was doing so, he opened his eyes slightly and gave her a smile, before focussing once more on his music.

She smiles back.

|~-~|

Practice goes smoothly as expected, however this wasn't the feeling I wanted for this song. When I walked into the hotel and heard the two violins... I knew then, that the sound they produced was something I yearned to produce with the gathering of musicians here today.

After several run-throughs of the same piece, we decide to take a break. I decide to see if I can find the answer to the mysterious violinist.

"Tsukimori-san, who played Canon in D with you before you met up with us?"

He looks to the red-haired girl he calls his muse, and looks back.

"Why is it you ask?"

I smile at him, before answering that.

"It was the best feeling I've ever heard with Canon in D."

He looks to his muse once more, before opening his mouth. The girl comes up, and puts her hand on Tsukimori-san's shoulder.

"I did."

I raised my eyes, and offered her my violin.

"Would you prove it then, Miss Hino?"

She focuses on me for a few seconds, before taking the violin. She puts it on her chin and readies herself, looking towards Len. They smile, before beginning to play.

I close my eyes and allow myself to get lost in the feeling of the music.

_Once more, it's this feeling. What is it?_

I cannot put my finger onto it, but, as I open my eyes, I wonder if the answer is in fact really obvious.

_Is it "Love"?_

I smile as the pair finish up, and the girl hands my violin back to me. Her eyes sparkle at me, and I nod my consent at their playing.

Considering that most of my life I had been a near-struggling musician, I had never searched for love. As I look at the pair, who were smiling and looking at each other again, I wonder whether finding my second half could be possible for me now.

|~-~|

_Minna-san, GOMEN!!!!! I have finally been freed from some of the duties which kept me bound from not writing until now..._

_I seem to notice myself writing a bit differently... do you see it too? Or am I just dreaming that I've somehow improved..._

_Please do press the green button below and REVIEW! ^^ _

_I want to know what __YOU__ think._


	9. You Don't Know A Lot Of Things

_To all the people who have reviewed – that is: Miyusan, yella777, gizelle-chan, franfranxlurvesxpiano, and Amal95 – A BIG THANK YOU!!!!_

_Your reviews have encouraged me to write this next chapter... _

|~-~|

After the practice, the group disperses. Len had already grabbed Kahoko's hand and was leading her outside.

"Where are we going?"

He smiles at her.

"There's a place I want to show you."

They stop near some statues, where Len lets go of Kahoko's hand. Her hand immediately finds his, and they hold hands together once more.

"The statues... are of the Bremen town musicians"

Her eyes wide with surprise, he smiles at her.

"As musicians, we may as well see this, right?"

She nods quickly, and he kisses her softly, before breaking apart and smiling.

"I promised you a tour around here, didn't I..."

He notes the blush that is growing on her cheeks, and embraces her, burying his face in her neck, and trailing kisses.

|~-~|

_From a Grimm Brothers' story... the rooster, cat, dog and donkey. All standing like that, together - on top of the other._

She returns his embrace, smiling as she feels his arms tighten around her back, knowing that he never wanted to let her go. She moans his name softly, enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

"Len..."

He stops kissing long enough to give her a hungry look. She blushes furiously, before burying her face in his chest.

"I... I'm really glad you're doing this... but... I don't want you to miss violin practice too much or anything..."

She notes that his fingers are in her hair, combing it, stroking it. She smiles at the simple gesture.

"Len..."

He lifts her head up towards his face suddenly, kissing her lips once more. She moans, before noting how one of his hands is slowly heading towards her hip... she breaks the kiss, and brings the hand back up to the appropriate place on her back.

"Nuh-uh."

She hears his rare laughter, and smiles in return.

|~-~|

They head back towards the hotel soon enough, and Len locks himself in a room to practice. Kahoko smiles, hearing elaborate violin pieces continually played.

_Work hard... because I'm going to catch up to you._

She stands up from the couch she had sat at previously, and takes her violin from a nearby table. Placing it on her shoulder, resting it on her chin, she readies herself to begin to play.

_I don't know what I'm going to play... but I want to play._

She closes her eyes, and allows herself to weave a melody...

|~-~|

Len's practice suddenly stops when he hears a violin playing Salut D'Amour.

_Kahoko..._

He smiles, and unlocks the door briefly to peer into the living room, where she is there playing the song.

_That song should really be played in France... but nevertheless, it fits._

He grabs some water from the kitchen, before heading back into the room and locking himself in there to practice once more.

|~-~|

When Kahoko finishes the full piece of Salut D'Amour, she puts the violin down, and smiles to herself.

_I did all of it! Yay! Len would be so proud of me!!!_

She turns towards the door, and smiles sadly.

_He probably doesn't know, though..._

She walks towards the kitchen to get herself something to drink, when she notices a piece of tissue paper with a note.

_Kahoko,_

_Your playing of Salut D'Amour was splendid. Keep it up_

_Len _

She grins, and lightly kisses the tissue paper.

_Arigatou Len..._

|~-~|

_I can't focus, dammit._

Len unlocks the door silently and peeks into the living room. He doesn't see Kahoko so he slowly steps out, and notes that she's looking at the note he wrote on the tissue paper. He smiles to himself.

"Kahoko"

She looks up, and smiles at him.

_I could get very used to this. In fact, in only a short time, I think I already have..._

He couldn't bear knowing that she had to leave.

_No, Len. Don't think of it. Just enjoy every day._

_But she will be leaving in the end. She can't stay forever._

He smiles.

"Just the one? Surely..."

She pouts.

"I'm going to head back to practice, alright?! Just give me a small break!"

He laughs, before walking back into his room, content enough to continue his violin playing.

|~-~|

After some water and a small snack, Kahoko is back to work on practicing her violin. The songs of Ave Maria, Canon in D, Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, Vivaldi's Spring, and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata 1st Movement come out from her violin, a small smile on her face as she remembers the notes of each song and are able to do the songs without hearing any mistakes.

_Thank goodness I had begun to learn more pieces..._

She smiles widely, resting down her violin at last, exhausted for the day. She heads out once more to the balcony, and is once again astounded at the view.

She exhales loudly, and stretches. She smiles, hearing Len playing another complicated piece.

_I really hope I can do one of those someday..._

|~-~|

Len smiles as his latest piece comes to an end, and slowly places his violin down.

_That was some good practice._

He unlocks the door, and heads out, noting with slight disappointment that Kahoko had already packed up her violin.

He notes the breeze that is making the curtains move, and heads out, to find Kahoko once again out there, looking at the view.

He wraps his arms around her, to which she smiles at, before putting her arms out at the side.

"What for?"

She doesn't turn around, but continues to look ahead.

"This is what they did in that film Titanic, wasn't it..."

He leans into her just that bit more, his voice a croon in her ear.

"I never knew you watched that film..."

She shivers, before smiling again.

"You don't know a lot of things, Len."

He frowns to that statement.

_In that case, I want to know __everything__._

|~-~|

_Once again, another long break between chapters! I don't mean to!!!!!!!_

_[I am guilty of working on my ff requests list...]_

_Let me say it now to everyone – if I read your work, I WILL REVIEW. And so, please give me the same courtesy, and press that green button down there!!!!_

_*On second note - Len promises to hug and croon in YOUR ear if you do!*_


	10. A Whole New Level

Soon enough, night falls, and Kahoko rings Edward-san on the hotel phone to ask him about coming to dinner with.

I take a look at Len and notice he looks a lot like a sour cat. I chuckle.

_You can't always have me to yourself. I'd never live a life that way!_

My conversation with Edward-san ends quickly, and I put down the phone. I turn to Len, who has re-composed his face. I laugh.

"I know you want me for yourself but you're just going to have to wait in line!"

I put my finger to his lips, but widened my eyes as he instead opened his mouth and licked my finger. I blushed, unable to move or stop watching.

"Len?"

His eyes, which were focused on my finger, turn to me. I gulp, seeing all sorts of mixed emotions in them.

"If I can't have you now, I'll just have to make you want me"

_He never said that kind of line… Things really are a lot different in these past few years…_

|~-~|

I decide to dress accordingly with the weather – it is quite cold out, and it's snowing. I turn around quickly, thinking to tell Kahoko I was going to use the bathroom, and I note how she's putting her hands out on the window pane, looking in amazement at the snow.

"You haven't seen snow?"

She shakes her head, and continues looking.

"I know parts of Japan has snow, but where I live – you know where it is – doesn't have snow at all. So I've never seen it."

I smile a bit.

"Grab something extremely warm, we're going to head out to eat."

She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hai!"

She rushes away to where she had placed her suitcase before, and I head into the bathroom.

|~-~|

_I must admit, I'm quite surprised they took me up on the offer of dinner. I thought they would've ordered in or done something romantic, just the two of them._

I cast my eyes to the window in my office, smiling at the snow falling down.

_Although, this kind of weather is magical in itself._

I turn off my laptop for the night, grab my warm winter jacket, zip it up, and head out of the office, ensuring that I lock it afterwards.

I check my pockets for my mobile phone and wallet, smiling as I feel that they are both in their respective places. I begin to head up the marble stairs towards Len and Kahoko-san's suite.

|~-~|

I head out of the bathroom to see a… warmly dressed Kahoko. I widen my eyes, noting the scarf, gloves, beanie, earmuffs, and a ski jacket that seems to be hiding about 4 layers of jumpers under it.

"That's just ridiculous."

She blinks at me, confused.

"You'll get sick if you overdress yourself, Kahoko."

I advance towards her, intent on getting some of those layers off. She backs away, uncertain.

"Len..?"

_This is for your own good…_

I grab her tightly by the waist, which seems to have ballooned quite a bit, and kiss her passionately.

|~-~|

I quickly close my eyes, reciprocating the kiss. I note for some reason his hands aren't… precisely around me?

_It's probably because I've got too many layers on._

|~-~|

_I've done many odd things in my life… but this is a whole new level._

Len had closed his eyes briefly, but then opened them again. He was busily unzipping the jacket, and then taking the buttons off the black cardigan which was the next layer after.

_How many more layers to go…_

I continued to kiss her, checking that her eyes were closed and she had no clue what I was doing.

_Ok, cardigan off… now… woolen jumper?! _

It looks like my work is cut out for me. I quickly take the jumper off her, but then because we were kissing I couldn't exactly take it off her. I somehow managed to put the jumper on my shoulders instead.

_Hmm… I think I got rid of enough layers._

I broke the kiss, quickly taking her jumper off before hastily putting her jacket back on.

_Here's hoping she doesn't notice a thing……_

|~-~|

I finally reach the door of the suite, and ring the bell. It is quickly answered by Len, who smiles at me.

"You've come just in time, Edward."

He opens the door, and I can see Kahoko-san looking very warm.

"I see you've geared up for the weather."

She nods at me. The three of us then head off, after locking the door of the suite, to a place I had booked for tonight's dinner in advance.

|~-~|

Even though we are walking towards dinner in the cold, and I am amazed at the feel of snow under my feet and the snow that is falling onto my face; I can't help but wonder why Len had suddenly kissed me.

_Was there any reason for it?_

I turn to look at him, seeing him in quite a conversation with Edward-san.

_I guess I won't have the answer to my question anytime soon._

|~-~|

We eventually arrive at the place that Edward-san had booked for us, the König. I take a look at the entrance, with its' perfectly renaissance style, and welcoming lights inside.

_I am beginning to understand why it got the name 'King'._

We are directed towards a table at the window, and Kahoko scoots to the inner seat, intent on staring at the snow. I sit in after her, Edward taking the other side.

|~-~|

I notice that Kahoko is turned towards the window, looking like a little kid who put their hands on the window and looked on in amazement at the snow.

"You like the snow?"

She turns around quickly, and smiles.

"It looks very pretty."

I nod.

_Never thought Len would go for someone that childish. I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did?_

"Edward, when we were little kids, we used to do quite a few snowball fights every time I was here. How about, for old time's sake, let's do it again?"

I turn to Len, and blink.

_Has this girl affected him?!?!?!_

I smile wryly at him, though.

"That's a good idea."

|~-~|

As much as I'd like it just to be Kahoko and me doing something in the snow, I know that I owe everything to Edward. It was because of him that she was able to come over here…

… _and for me to be able to be this content in such a long time._

As the waiter approaches the table, I politely ask in German for some water. He blinks.

"You're Tsukimori Len, the violinist! I can't believe it!!! Can I get your autograph, please?"

He holds out his waiter's pad. I turn to Kahoko, who is smiling at me, and Edward, who is encouraging me to sign it. I smile, and put my autograph on the pad.

"Here you go."

"Vielen Danke!!!"

The waiter zooms off quickly and comes back with our water in no time. He then leaves us alone, and I take this time to go through the menu.

|~-~|

I smile and hold onto Len's arm.

"You get that very often?"

He shakes his head.

"This was a first, actually…"

I laugh, and peer at the menu with him. I blink as I see a torrent of German writing in it. He looks at my baffled face, and sighs.

"I see I'm going to have to tutor you again."

"Ehh? But…"

He shakes his head, and looks back to the menu.


	11. The Beginning of the End

_I'm noticing something lately. A lot of… pronoun problems in my chapters?!?!?! *sad face*_

_I'll probably edit all the small mistakes… sometime in the future. _

_For now, enjoy the new release._

_~ Jazzzz-chan_

|~-~|

In the end, Len consults with Kahoko-san in softly spoken Japanese.

_I brought them here so they wouldn't be too noticed in such a large restaurant. It seems wherever our blue-haired violinist goes, there are people who will find him…_

She eventually settles for some Currywurst. He looks at the menu quickly and chooses a Jägerschnitzel. He nods at me once the orders are done, and I finalise my own.

I decide on the Schweinebraten, and motion the waiter over. I make polite conversation in German with the waiter and tell him the 3 orders. He jots them down on the pad and nods to me, before heading back to the kitchen.

I smile at Kahoko-san.

"Do you have any plans to sightsee around here?"

She shakes her head.

"We've just arrived, Edward-san – what is this!"

She smiles, however. I innocently turn to look at Len and see that he's thinking about something.

"Oy. Prodigal violinist Len Tsukimori. Get back to this dinner already, and stop thinking about your music for a few moments."

He shoots me a look. I chuckle.

"You really don't have any sights around here to show Kahoko-san, Len?"

He blinks, and shakes his head.

"I showed her the musicians… and there are a few other places around here. It'll be done in time."

I smile.

"In time… more like you'll be so busy with your violin and perfecting every note to the composer's sheet that your beautiful girlfriend will be left all alone in the room."

He suddenly shows a side I've never seen before. His eyes narrow – it looks like he's quite… pissed off, to put it precisely, about something.

"Ehh… ano, Len, Edward-san is kind of right… I may as well ask Edward-san to show me –"

"No, I'll show you, Kahoko."

His harsh tone and the glare he's most definitely sending my direction makes me chuckle.

"You didn't like me calling Kahoko-san beautiful, did you?"

He immediately tries to look anywhere but at either Kahoko-san or myself. I chuckle again.

"So much like a kid… I've told you already, you don't have to worry about me doing anything."

I can hear Kahoko-san laughing as well in the background. He eventually turns around to face her, his face slightly blushing. I cough politely, and everything goes back to normal.

_Watching them is going to slowly open the weak me that appeared as soon as Kiyora Miki left me…_

All of a sudden, my phone rings. I stand up quickly, holding it out.

"I'm sorry… I've got to take this call"

Len nods as I hurriedly walk to a less noisy place.

|~-~|

Funnily enough, I am glad to see Edward leave… he was slowly getting on my nerves. I turn to Kaho, whose eyes are fixed onto mine.

"What is it?"

She shakes her head quickly, and turns to face the window.

_I wonder when she'll figure out what happened before Edward came in…_

I couldn't help slightly smirking thinking back on my sudden action.

|~-~|

The restaurant was quite toasty and warm, and so I slowly took off my ski jacket. I blinked as I saw my blue jumper.

_I swear I wore two other layers on top of this._

I remembered it clearly.

_I had worn this, plus the slightly large white woolen jumper, plus the black cardigan; before putting on the ski jacket. So why was I missing two layers?_

I turn from the window to face Len again.

"What happened to my white woolen jumper and black cardigan…"

I blink as I notice his slight smirk.

_What? What is it??_

Eventually, when I can't think of where they would be, he answers.

"They're back at the hotel. I advised you to leave those layers off… remember?"

I went through my memories quickly.

_Did he?? Well… okay…_

|~-~|

The person calling me was my otou-san, who was the one who had originally asked for Len to perform Ave Maria to him and the Japanese ambassador, as well as esteemed guests, at a small private function.

He quickly detailed that the date of the function was in 5 days – that is, one day after Len's performance with the trio. He also tells me that Kahoko-san will return to Japan in 7 days.

I blink at this news.

_You're giving them THIS little time together? Otou-san?!?_

While my mind swirls around trying to think of ideas as to how to lengthen the stay, it seems otou-san realised my mind was on other things. He calls me back to the conversation with an "Edward!" and continues on, saying that the function will be in the hotel.

I slowly register this news.

_How come I didn't know about this event!!!! You gave me this hotel as a gift of the Van Diem's huge empire of hotels, estates and other properties in Europe… and you tell me something like this now!!!_

"Oh, and Edward, I'll have to ask you to book it."

"That's completely insane! I don't have any spaces from now until the start of next year!!!!"

"Then make them. It's already been told to everyone else."

The conversation ends, and I grit my teeth.

_Of all the times you had to ring to tell me this… it just had to be tonight, didn't it!!! When I was having a good time with my cousin at dinner – I bet that right now you're in that office with that curvy assistant doing some kind of XXX activity – you knew that I'd do something like this, and figured you may as well pressure me, huh?_

_I ain't falling to the pressure. Not this time. Just you wait and see, otou-san._

|~-~|

The currywurst and my Jägerschnitzel come out, and she smiles at the sausages and chips, it's something that looks recognisable to her. I held back a sigh.

_Why hadn't she been more focused on learning German… oh yeah – she was brought here at the click of Edward's fingers._

"Ne, Len – open your mouth and say aah…"

I blink, and open my mouth quickly. She pops in a piece of the currywurst, smiling at me. I slowly chew it, registering the near-forgotten taste of curry sauce, and how much I had missed it. I smile back at her.

"That's really nice… but now, you have to try my pork"

She smiles and quickly opens her mouth, allowing me to pop a piece of my pork cutlet in. She chews, before smiling.

"That's really nice… I'll have to remember the name for next time."

I nod, and quickly take the glasses and bottle of water that was left on the table by the previous waiter. I pour the water in the glasses, and distribute them to the three of us. I wonder quickly what's taking Edward so long – his Schweinebraten will get cold.

|~-~|

I decide to slowly head in.

_I shouldn't dwell on it too much… I'll look and see what I can do tomorrow._

I stop quickly, looking at the pair on my table. They're both smiling at each other, accidentally touching hands, accidentally noticing the other…

As I stay frozen in place for the second time, a whirl of emotions hit me.

_A few months ago, that would've been me. If it weren't for Kiyora leaving. It's all her fault!_

I break from my frozen state to realise that they had kissed, and eventually decide to quickly compose myself and head back to the table.

I spot my Schweinebraten.

_And I know I'm definitely hungry after that talk._

I walk back to the table and to reality, and I realise something.

_They shouldn't be made to see each other for such a short time. Long-distance love hurts in the end, unless you're extremely devoted._

I manage a sly smile on my face.

_My dear cousin Len probably would think that he's been extremely irrational asking her to wait for him, and would try to push her away…_

I then slide into the booth, smiling at the pair. They quickly break apart, and I laugh.

"Your food's going to get cold."

They nod at me, and the three of us tucked in.

|~-~|

In about half an hour, we finished our meals. I had thoroughly enjoyed my Currywurst, and noted down that I'd have to eat it again sometime soon.

_It's a real culture shock being over here… but the food is soooo good!!!_

The waiter picked up our empty dishes, leaving us with the near-empty glass water bottle, and our napkins.

I smile at Edward-san.

"Thanks for showing us this place. I really enjoyed it."

He smiles back at me.

"No problems. I expect the two of you to have more moments together, after all, you don't want me as a third wheel all the time."

I blush quickly.

"It… it's not like it's a –"

"That's fine. We will."

I blink as I heard Len's voice.

_We will? _

I turn towards the window again, and realise that the snow has stopped falling.

|~-~|

I chuckle at Kahoko-san's obvious embarrassment.

_As always, you're a bit too blunt and obvious, cousin. I wonder if they'll ever be fixed…_

"Shall we take a stroll outside?"

Kahoko-san turns to face me, and both Len and Kahoko-san nod at the same time. I hold back a laugh.

_They both seem kind of clueless… one too focused on his violin, the other quite unexperienced. I have a feeling there'll be some interesting times ahead._

The three of us stand up, and head towards the exit. I immediately slam my credit card on the table, before Len even has a chance to draw his.

"What? Edward, you don't have to –"

I smile at my cousin Len.

_Honestly, if people want to pay, let them. _

"I want to."

With that, the problem of the bill is solved, and we head outside. Kahoko stops to grab some snow, and puts it into a snowball. I blink.

_Who is she going to throw it at…_

My gaze quickly turns to Len, who is completely oblivious. I have to hide my grin and laugh as she aims for him, and makes it. He turns around quickly.

"Who just snowballed me?"

Immediately, I point my left index finger to Kahoko-san, and she reflects my action, pointing her right index finger at me.

It didn't help that she still had some snow on her hands, though.

"Kahoko Hino…"

I watch him gather a snowball with his gloved hands, and throw it back at her. Eventually, it starts an all-blown snow-fight, and somehow I'm dragged in as well.

Between receiving snowballs, throwing snowballs, and laughing and enjoying the moment, something clicked for me.

_I can't break them apart this soon… gomen, otou-san._

The beginnings of a large plan manifested itself in my mind.

|~-~|

_For translation purposes:_

_Currywurst – Sausage with curry sauce. Usually comes with chips, as well as german pickled cabbage (sauerkraut)_

_Schweinebraten – Roast Pork and Gravy with sauerkraut and homemade german egg noodles_

_Jägerschnitzel – Pork cutlet with mushroom sauce, served with red cabbage and homemade german egg noodles_

|~-~|

_I guess the biggest question of all right now is:_

"_What is the large plan that Edward has in mind???"_

_Stay tuned to the story for the answer…_

**But don't you DARE forget to review. That's right. That little green button down there is calling for you. It WANTS you to press it. So go ahead, and review.**


	12. Stay With Me

The hours pass by as we continue to pelt each other, until we grew exhausted and lay on the snow.

"The snow is cold!"

Edward chuckles at Kahoko-san's comment.

_Of course it's cold. It's frozen water._

The same thought is echoed instantly by Len. It is then that Edward realises something.

_Frozen water. What about… frozen time? How to freeze time so that it, just like water, can stay together? Freezing time, or freezing everything but time, allowing for them to stay together? _

_There would be costs associated, of course. Lots of paperwork. Which mean I should get started._

I slowly began to pick myself off the snow, and see cousin Len helping Kahoko-san. My mind wonders for a moment why he is lucky and I'm not, before I forcefully push the thought away.

_It was my own fault hoping that a long-distance love would work. It doesn't._

_And in their case, it may not for much longer._

I smile at them, hoping none of my thoughts are crossing my face.

"Shall we head back to the hotel?"

They nod back at me, and the three of us walked back.

|~-~|

Edward bid us goodnight as he went to the door of our suite. Len nodded and thanked him politely for his time tonight, watching him briefly head for the lift before closing the door.

He turns around to face the living room and what seems to be a stunned Kahoko. He cautiously walks towards her, wondering what's wrong.

Then he notices the garments on the ground. He mentally hits himself in the head for not clearing it up before they left.

"What… really happened…"

Her eyes look at him directly, and don't waver. He blinks, and gulps.

_How do I explain an impulsive kiss to get her clothes off? She was going to be sick wearing that much!_

Then he remembered something he could say instead.

"If you don't remember, then it probably wasn't important."

He said it slightly coldly, as he was unhappy that she truly had no clue what had occurred. Not that it was anything… naughty… or such, it's just that he wanted to remember every single moment with her right now but her not remembering it also means that he probably shouldn't recall it either.

_It's a pity. I was quite intrigued at my own skill of doing that._

Her hand touches his cheek lightly and he inhales sharply.

"But… it seems important to you, Len. Isn't it?"

He sighs. He can't seem to stay angry with her, at all. He cups her chin and kisses her passionately, like he did hours before as he took off her extra layers of clothing. She tilts her neck ever so slightly, and he takes it as a sign to continue, but instead, he ends it.

The confusion in her eyes is clear.

"It's been a long day, Kahoko. You should take the bed, I'll be fine on the couch."

He slowly heads towards the bathroom.

|~-~|

The next few moments seem to go even slower. Her hand reaches out to grab him by his arm, gripping tightly on the piece of his shirt that lies between her fingers.

"I don't want to sleep by myself tonight"

He turns around, his mouth shaped in an O as he takes in her words. She knows what she said, and knows that he could either go further away from her, or take her even closer. Whatever the choice, she knows she's ready for it.

"Please, Len. Stay with me tonight."

She decides not to add the last two words she planned to. Instead, she actually wanted for him to think differently than what she meant. What she really meant was that she was scared of being in a place by herself; and wanted some company. But no, what she hopes is going through his mind is a lot less innocent-sounding than that. And why? She doesn't really know.

She notices him gulping as his Adam's apple bobbles. The silence between them that you could cut with a knife… and his never-changing blank expression. She knows, from the look in his eyes and the clench of his fists, that he's considering it. Taking things through carefully, looking at all the possibilities each path could give.

For moments, her fingers are still clutching his shirt, their eyes still interconnected, neither daring to speak.

His free hand slowly takes her hand clutching his shirt, and grasps it softly.

"Okay"

|~-~|

He never expected her to speak out like that. _Wanting them to sleep together. _As he locks himself in the bathroom to get ready for bed, the slight feelings of happiness drown the nerves.

He finds himself smirking at his reflection.

_I had a feeling this might happen… but not this soon. I can probably let her go easier after tonight…_

Soon enough, he finishes, and heads out.

|~-~|

Kahoko smiles at him as he comes back, ensuring that she isn't looking at his face. She's more than embarrassed that she's somehow packed only one real 'sleepwear' item (besides some slightly old PJs).

"I… didn't have anything else. I know you weren't really fond of –"

"I like it. I like you wearing it."

|~-~|

Flushed red upon seeing that garment once more, he decides to settle the truth for once and for all. She looks at him shocked, and he chuckles slightly.

"When you wear that, it makes me want to do things to you."

|~-~|

Kahoko takes a cautious step back, redder in the face than before.

_Is this the same Len…_

|~-~|

He advances further, using his primal instincts. For once, he is determined to mark her as his own, and nothing will stop him tonight.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to control myself when you look so beautiful."

|~-~|

She's halfway taking another step back, before Kahoko pauses at his last word.

_Beautiful? Me?_

She can feel her heartbeat increasing, and all the emotions that are clouding her mind.

|~-~|

He strides towards her, and notes how she steps back until she's against the wall. He pins her there, her body melded against his, his head at her left ear.

He nibbles her ear softly, his arms around her waist.

"I want to know every part of you. From your head, to your toes, and everything in between."

He tilts his head to reach her neck, and kisses her Adam's apple repeatedly.

|~-~|

Kahoko could feel herself melting as Len continued to kiss her neck, and his lips made their way down…

"Iie… I only want… for you to sleep with me tonight because I'm scared of being by myself in a new place."

Her hands are on his shoulders, pushing him away from her.

"It's not that I don't want this… it's just… I'm not ready to do it yet. Gomennasai, Len."

|~-~|

He wants to hit himself as the words come through.

"_It's just… I'm not ready to do it yet."_

_I'm an idiot._

He quickly steps away from her.

"I'll watch over you until you fall asleep."

"No, I want to feel your warmth beside me."

Her arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"You know I didn't mean to mislead you…"

He sighs again, and looks at her.

"I know. I'll wait for you in the bed."

He leans to kiss her forehead, before heading off to the main bed.

|~-~|

She watches him leave, and sighs. She touches her neck lightly, and her mind is filled with what happened just moments ago.

_It's not that I don't want to do it… it's just… I don't want to do it yet? Does that sound stupid or something?_

Although, as she watches through the window the snow falling once more, Kahoko realises how short time is.

_At the very least, I want Len to remember me… and me, to never forget him. No matter how far we are, we'll make it work. Because I love Len._

She blushes, before smiling slightly. She walks towards the bedroom, smiles as she sees the side closest to the wall left for her, and hops in.

|~-~|

Edward knows his first job is to try and find an alternate venue for some of the other events he would have to push out of the way for his father.

The email on his Apple indicates the day, time, and presumed location.

He sighs as he realises it's the Grand Ballroom, one which has been booked for a wedding a year in advance.

_I'm going to have to call on someone else. It's just a matter of who…_

He decides to end his day there, and heads off towards the bathroom. Quickly changing his clothes and brushing his teeth, he heads towards the king bed and drifts off to sleep.

|~-~|

_Finally the next bit of the story! I must admit I had some fun writing this chapter… and putting Len through some torture… *winks*_

_Once again, not much detail of the plan at all. But, I assure you, Edward has one. _

_And it's going to be a hell of a bombshell._

_Till next time, xxx jazzzz-chan_

**But don't you DARE forget to review. That's right. That little green button down there is calling for you. It WANTS you to press it. So go ahead, and review.**


	13. Dont Go

_Swimming in the sea. One of those things I've always hated._

_Because I can't swim. So, I try frantically to move my arms and legs, and find that they're like metal._

_I see a glint of red in the water. Is it blood?!_

_As fast as I can, I try to run. The red continues to colour the water around me, and my arms and legs still feel like rock. _

_Let me go!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

|~-~|

Len Tsukimori wakes up in a cold sweat, panting.

_Why did I have this dream?_

Wanting to get out of bed to have a cold glass of water, he realises that he can't exactly get out of bed. Taking the doona off of him, he sees a small and slender arm tightly wrapped around his stomach.

He quickly looks to his right.

_Kahoko! I completely forgot…_

He places his left hand on his head, sighing. His eyes are drawn to her petite figure, with her distinctive red hair all over her pillow. He notices she has a small smile on her face.

He wants to reach his hand over to lightly brush aside the hair that lies in her face, but stops as she suddenly reacts. Her arms wrap themselves around him, enough that he suddenly falls back onto the bed.

Her tight embrace forces him to go closer to her sleeping form.

_I'm so close to her, that I can hear her breathing. _

His right shoulder is met by something like a pillow. His eyes widen as he realises that it's her chest, causing an instant blush and the turning away of his face.

_Isn't this… like… violating her?_

He decides to inch away slowly from her, hoping to gain even the slightest distance.

"No… Don't go…"

He blinks and turns around to see a slight frown on her sleeping face. He feels her arms tighten once again over him, and resigns his right shoulder to be where it was before.

Her frown slowly comes back to being the hint of a smile. Her eyes suddenly open.

"I like having you so close to me, Len…"

His eyes widen as her arms suddenly encircle his right arm, effectively bringing it so close to her he could feel her heart beating. The gesture alone was threatening to break apart Len's gentleman-ness and no-nonsense ideals.

He faces the other way, hoping she doesn't make eye contact with him.

He can hear her chuckle.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Len?"

_My right arm can't feel anything but her. I want to stay like this, but…!_

|~-~|

Kahoko smiles at his silent reply, taking it to be a yes. She follows her instincts, and immediately places her head on his right shoulder. It stiffens at the sudden weight.

"I love you, Len… so we can do things like this, right?"

|~-~|

_I swear that blush is all over my face by now._

He knows he should at least answer to this.

"Y-yeah…"

_I just will need a very long breather afterwards._

|~-~|

Kahoko lightly touches Len's face. He turns around.

_He's still got a blush on his face. How cute…_

She leans forward quickly to kiss him.

|~-~|

_Make that an EXTREMELY long breather. Or maybe something sudden, like a cold shower. Or one of those sauna baths or ice pools. If they have them around here._

He returns her kiss lightly, and slowly pushes her away.

"Come on, it's time to get up."

She shakes her head, still gripping onto his right arm.

"I like it just like this…"

Alarm bells ring in his head as he notices her pout. His voice comes out only slightly, stuttering at times.

"I… Well I… I've got a concert to prepare for! I'll use the bathroom first!"

In one shot, he forcefully pulls his right arm away from her grip, and quickly heads towards the bathroom.

|~-~|

Kahoko can't help but smile at his reaction.

_He's still such a gentleman. Oh well…_

She notices the phone on Len's bedside table is buzzing, and quickly picks it up before it makes too much of a noise.

Her eyes are drawn to the screen, which is flashing with a message having the header "A Warning from Edward".

"" _Len, my father's just said that there's only 7 days left until Kahoko-san goes home. I'm so sorry I haven't told you this earlier, and even more so that I'll have to end the happiness you've had with her here in Austria. I'm going to try to do what I can, though. I just hope it'll work, and I wanted to let you know in advance. ""_

Her eyes widen.

_I've only got 7 days left with Len?!_

Shocked, she drops the phone, and it makes a loud noise as it hits the ground.

|~-~|

Len was just about to head out of the bathroom when he hears a long clattering noise. He rushes out immediately to see a stunned Kahoko looking at something on the ground.

He looks at it, as well.

_It's my phone?!_

He hurriedly picks it up. He gapes upon reading the message from Edward, and slowly raises his eyes to look at her.

_I've only got 7 days left._

|~-~|

Even though it is only 10am in the morning, Edward has locked himself in his room, frantically trying to figure out who he was planning to call last night.

Someone tries to call his desk phone, and he lets it go to voicemail.

"Edward Van Diem-san, this is Azuma Yunoki, owner of the Charleston group of hotels. I hear that my good friends Kahoko Hino and Len Tsukimori are in your care?"

He instantly answers the phone.

"This is Edward Van Diem speaking."

"Oh good, I thought you might have decided to put me through to voicemail! I hear you've locked yourself in your office. Is this on purpose or not?"

_How does he know to call me at this time – the precise person I needed!_

"It's not on purpose, and while I'm at it – can you do a huge favour for me?"

Edward can hear the pause on the line.

_Come on. Agree to this. _

"Depends on what it is you ask."

"I just need to move a wedding from the Grand Ballroom in my hotel over to yours. It's five nights away, starting at 7pm."

He hears tapping on the other side.

"Hmm… you're lucky, Edward. I can fit it into one of my larger event areas. If you want, give me the contact details of whoever booked the wedding and I'll have all the guests divert to the Charleston."

Smiling, Edward brings up the file of the wedding, and passes the information.

_Stage 1 is complete now. _

|~-~|

Having a spy in the Van Diem's empire of hotels was a good investment. Right now, Azuma Yunoki had gotten some cash flow from them, and is earning his way onto their good books.

_You've always got to start with the ones who bend to their ancestors. _

He pauses for a moment to glance over at the curvy secretary who's sitting on his desk. She's smiling like a cat, and he pretends to scowl at her expression.

"You can rely on me you know, Edward. How are Kahoko-san and Tsukimori-san, anyways?"

He hears stillness on the line.

"Edward?"

"Aah, sorry… yeah, they're good."

_You sound highly distracted. What are you planning to do with the Grand Ballroom._

Nervous laughter comes from the other side of the conversation, and Azuma takes it as his cue to end the call.

"Anyhow, I need to get back to my business. Have a good day, Edward."

He ends the call, and kisses the curvy secretary.

"Thank you for the work you've done for me with the Van Diem empire…"

What comes out of her mouth is a mix between a sigh and a purr.

"It's my pleasure, Yunoki-sama."

|~-~|

_I finally have updated this story with a new chapter ^^_

'_Stage 1' of Edward's plan is revealed! But what is he keeping to himself that he won't share just yet?_

_I guarantee you'll give it up soon enough, Edward. The readers won't like me if I don't. ;)_

_Xxx jazzzz-chan_

**Click the link at the bottom and tell me how you think of this new development! That link is calling for you. It WANTS you to press it. So go ahead, and review.**


	14. There's Got To Be

Still locked in his room, Edward muses to himself how easy it was to pass stage 1.

_Although how I managed to get hold of the precise person I needed was little more than a miracle._

He quickly keyed into his laptop the details of the new event, noting the email that had just come from his father with regards to the guests.

He allows himself to quickly read over, and rolls his eyes when he notices the guest list.

_How typical, Father. You just want to show off._

He sends an email back to his father to quickly say that everything was confirmed for the night.

He then allows himself to browse over to Yokohama City University's website, and settles down to write a long email to the Dean of the Division of Economics and Business Administration.

* * *

They had stayed frozen, looking at each other for several moments. Kahoko relaxed, and smiled at Len.

"Well, if that's what it's going to be… we should enjoy this last week as much as possible!"

She tries to sound cheery and energetic as she usually is.

_One week isn't that long, but I'll be able to spend every moment of it with Len, so it'll be alright!_

* * *

Len's cool demeanor had evaporated when he saw the message from Edward. He barely registered Kahoko's words, only noting that she had suddenly smiled.

He blinks, and rouses himself.

"Let's do some sightseeing for the next few days, Kahoko."

"Eh?"

He chuckles slightly at her reaction, and walks behind her to hold her tightly around the waist. He leans in her ear, and whispers.

"I'll want you all to myself over these 7 days."

The red blush comes across her face instantly, and he takes his arms off her, and walks to the bathroom.

* * *

Edward taps on his desk, waiting for several replies from various universities – Yokohama City where Kahoko is currently enrolled, and a university the Van Diem family has a good relationship with in Vienna.

_Now while I'm waiting for Stage 2… I'll need to sort out some petty things._

He heads out of his office, and towards the Grand Ballroom.

_I haven't forgotten, cousin._

* * *

Finally safe in an area where she couldn't be suddenly ambushed by Len, Kahoko allows herself to take deep breaths. From looking at the mirror, she knows she's still blushing from that comment before.

_I'll want you all to myself over these seven days._

Another blush comes across her face again, causing her to nearly trip over in the small bathroom.

She manages to stay upright, and calms down.

_

* * *

Where is that music sheet?_

Len flicks through the numerous pile of sheets that lie in neat piles, wondering where he had put that particular music sheet.

_How is it that I manage to lose the music sheet that I need right now? _

He moves to another room, intent upon finding it.

_I'm not going to have a good day if I don't find it. Where are you, Canon in D music sheet?_

* * *

He had shocked the staff when he suddenly burst into the Grand Ballroom and told them to do a number of preparations.

_With the change of event, naturally a few things will need to be changed as well._

He surveyed the table layout, and sighed.

_Father will probably want tables along the side, and a large dance-floor or standing area in the middle. Looks like I'll have to move the tables._

Walking over to the first of many tables, he slowly lifted it up and put it to the side.

Soon enough, some of the staff noticed, and they helped him finish off the job. He smiled at them gratefully.

"Arigatou, minna-san. I'm sorry for throwing this on everyone so suddenly"

There was a slight pause, before lots of different comments being said at once. Edward smiled at them all, and headed back to his office.

_That's one petty thing taken care of. Now, has the other thing done what it's meant to do…?_

* * *

Kahoko had quickly located Len's Canon in D music sheet with her music sheets – he had raised his eyes when he realised she was holding it before quickly taking it.

She raised her eyes while looking at him.

"In how many days are you playing this?"

He blinks, before replying.

"5 days"

"You shouldn't pressure yourself to show me around, then… after all, this is an important performance…"

She steps back suddenly as he advances towards her, effectively pinning her against the wall.

_Ehhhh? What's happening…?_

* * *

Len had expected this much. He knew that she knew he valued his music playing among anything else, but he knew even more now that he valued her a lot more than his music.

He had meant to advance forward, but had instead effectively pinned her in place on the wall. Either way, he wanted to get his point across.

"Kahoko… I… My music, my violin, my life… I wouldn't be who I am without you."

* * *

It had taken several moments for those words to process in her mind, but when they did, Kahoko's jaw was slack – she was that much in shock.

"Len…"

Right after she had called his name, he leaned over to kiss her.

She didn't protest anymore.

_

* * *

So one side is happy… and another is uncertain. This doesn't actually count as a success, yet…_

Edward was staring at his laptop again, the two emails from the two separate Deans on the screen. The Dean from Yokohama was more than happy to let Kahoko go, the other Dean wasn't as accommodating to place her in.

He sighed.

_That's the best person I know. He __has__ to accept her. He's the only one Father would actually listen to._

He glanced over at the phone.

_It looks like it's time for me to use persuasive means._

Picking up his office phone, he dialed the number of the other Dean…

* * *

Even though they had stopped kissing, it didn't mean that Len stopped pinning her to the wall. Instead, he looked at her face, enough that he could see a blush starting to form. He never stopped, though.

He wanted to burn her face in his memory for the tough times he knew would lie ahead.

_The times I'll have to spend far, far away from her._

He put his hand on her face lightly and allowed it to slowly fall past her cheek and down towards her chin. He cupped her chin for several moments, wanting to kiss her again but also knowing if he did he may never be able to let her leave his side.

"Let's make the most of these last days, Kahoko."

He tries to sound as encouraging as possible, and knows instantly from the sudden sad expression on her face that he's failed instantly.

_There's got to be some way to keep her by my side!_


	15. To Make You Happy

_Do you feel me now?  
Burning like a flame.  
If you touch me -  
I may disappear…_

* * *

Even though her back is towards him and she know he's looking at her, she can't help but wonder but… _why do you have to ask for so much you idiot Kahoko!_

_I know that our relationship together cannot be like other people. I know that I have to suffer with him being over half a world away, doing things that I would only dare to dream of…_

_I know this! But why? Why do I still have this hope…_

"It's normal, you know."

Kahoko's brain stops thinking and she finds herself listening to his voice.

"When I got this chance… to be with you like this, Kahoko… I… I never want it to end. I want to be able to make you stay here with me. I want to be able … to make you … happy…"

Her breath hitches in her throat.

_Len? Is that… really you saying that?_

"I never thought… following my dreams would hurt me so much. I…"

She can hear his footsteps, and looks up to see his blue eyes look straight into her. She gulps.

"If you want me to quit doing violin professionally in Europe and come back to Japan with you… I will."

She gapes wordlessly, unable to describe or make sense of the maelstrom of emotions that hit her with those precise words.

* * *

Even after half an hour and his persuasive talk over and over again, even the promise of money for the University… Edward couldn't convince the other Dean.

_Why? Why won't he take her? What is it that I'm missing…?_

He recalled one of the many bittersweet moments with Kiyora.

"_Don't think that being able to throw money around means you can get everything that you want!"_

He put his head in his hands.

"I know… I know that there are things money won't do… but why now?"

* * *

Kahoko was still stunned. He had said… everything that was on her mind… and more. He smiled softly after declaring to her he would quit the violin professionally if she wanted him to… even touching her cheek softly, before leaving her alone with her thoughts…

_If Len comes back home with me… we'll be able… we'll be able to be like a normal couple! Holding hands, going out, laughing and soaking up every moment of happiness._

_But… if he does… he'll quit doing the violin professionally… and how… how will it feel… for his family, who are all professional musicians; for Saotome-sensei who encouraged him through his harsh teaching to take up professional violin over in Austria… I'll be tearing him away from everything he's known… just to make him fit with what I want from him…_

_But if I leave Len here… when will I see him again? Will I just have to hope that long-distance calls are enough, that being able to see his performances on TV, read his letters… will they be enough? Will he try to push me away again, thinking that I'm better off not waiting for him to come back to me?_

She slumped to the ground, and put her head in her hands and began to sob.

_I don't want to be the one who has to choose any of these decisions! I can't do this!_

* * *

Len snuck a peek into the room Kahoko was in, and the one which he had left her. He saw her stand up a few moments before falling to the ground in a slump, crying.

_I… I'm the one doing this to her. I can't… I can't console her or tell her I was kidding with what I said or…_

He slowly stopped looking, and headed downstairs to see Edward.

_I need to talk to someone logical about this._

As soon as he steps outside and locks the door to the room, he stops in his tracks immediately with 3 figures standing in front of him.

* * *

"That's a troubled expression, Tsukimori-san."

The first of the trio speaks to him. He smiles at Len, hoping that the troubled expression that is evident on the youngster's face disappears.

"Ahh… It's nothing much."

"It is your muse, Tsukimori-san? We heard she's originally from Japan."

All three of them can see him tense up immediately.

* * *

"What are you here for – Bergen, Franz, and Wilfred?"

Len addresses the trio by name, and is annoyed that they have to suddenly be present at a time like this.

"We can assist, Tsukimori-san. Offer her a place within a music college in Austria, allow her to stay by your side. On some conditions."

He raises his eyebrow.

"Come and join me for some coffee, gentlemen. If your deal is reasonable I will consider it."

* * *

Edward raises his head in the nick of time to see Len pass by with the trio in trail.

_This isn't the time to be talking about musical arrangements, you idiot of a cousin! If I can't find a way for Kahoko to stay here with you, your relationship – no, everything – will be ruined!_

_

* * *

Even though I say that I'll consider only if the deal is reasonable… the truth is right now I would do anything. Anything… to make you…_

Len's mind drifts again to Kahoko falling down and crying…

_Anything… to make you happy._


	16. Memories

It really did tear her apart.

_How can he leave such an impossible decision to me? _

Kahoko stood up slowly, and took a deep breath.

_I've made my decision._

* * *

"So you're saying that on the basis she does a duet with me with the performance, and that I will attend a particular music college that she will be able to study with me?"

The interesting deal definitely made Len think.

_When I think about it, that's not a bad idea._

"Well, gentlemen, I'll be thinking about it. I will let you know of my answer at a later date."

Len stood up from the table that the 4 of them had occupied, and bid the other 3 good-day.

Within moments, he had already bumped into Edward.

_

* * *

Wretched cousin…_

He blinked as he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry… oh, cousin! Good timing, I need to talk to you"

Without further ado Edward took Len with him into his office.

_This kid needs a good talking about what his true priorities should be…_

* * *

She found it ironic that when she finally headed out of the room, he was nowhere to be seen.

_So much for "you mean everything to me"…_

She sighed, and curled up on the couch.

She yawned, and within moments fell asleep.

* * *

Len Tsukimori found it oddly weird that he was being dragged everywhere.

_A few years ago I would've made a complaint… if not a lot of them…_

But things had changed. He knew that. Everyone had known that.

_I wonder when was it…_

His mind wandered back to the first time he had had to tell her he was actually going abroad. The instinctive yet comfortable way his arms had wrapped around her, the whisper that he dared never to actually be heard by anyone but her…

_I had actually changed… long before then._

_Was it actually that Ave Maria duet the catalyst to all of this? _

He could still remember that very moment on that night, and how he joined in the melody of Ave Maria.

"Oy, cousin…"

He blinked, and quickly settled back in reality.

"What, Edward?"

* * *

Edward tapped his fingers on his desk absent-mindedly as he pulled up the latest responses to his 'plan'. He had noticed out of the corner of his eye that his cousin was 'in a world of his own', most likely reminiscing of the past.

_But memories of the past aren't always good enough, and that's why I'm doing this._

"Len. Were you talking to those musicians about the performance again?"

He was actually surprised when Len shook his head, and instead said "No, they had a proposition to keep Kaho with me"

Edward raised his eyebrows.

_They latched onto my plan! No fair!_

He sighed.

"I had the same plan, actually. I've been in touch with some universities nearby that I have connections with. I've been trying to see if I can get her fully transferred over here. It'd make your life much more easier, wouldn't it."

His eyes flickered towards his screen and he smiled as he saw just the email he was waiting for.

* * *

Len was mildly surprised.

_All this time I've thought that there would be no chance in the world we'd be together over here and I was willing enough to throw away my career as a violinist just to be with her…_

He couldn't wait to tell this to her. It would definitely make her cheer up, and realise that they could be together for the rest of their life.

_Yet… what about her family? All her friends back in Japan? Will she leave them all, like I did?_

He couldn't help but think he had come into another wall, and sighed.

"I'll have to discuss this with Kaho. I'm not sure what her plan is, or whether she's willing to be separated from all her friends and family"

He stood up from his seat.

"Don't confirm anything yet for me, Edward. Like I said, I'll discuss with Kaho."

He strode out of the office.

* * *

Moments later, Len was back in the hotel room, and saw Kaho curled up on the couch, sleeping. He smiled, and grabbed a nearby blanket to put over her. He then sat right next to her and slept as well.


	17. Kawaii Moments

Kahoko Hino woke up to find Len next to her, his head resting on her shoulder as he napped. She couldn't help but smile at his calm and sleeping face, which still hadn't realise she'd woken up. She suddenly noticed his face smiling in his sleep, and involuntarily blushed.

_Kawaii ne… Len's really too cute…_

She felt extremely tempted to tickle him at that moment, until she heard something coming from Len's mouth. Her name. She blushed again.

_Kyaaa… how did I manage to get someone like him… he's really… he's really…_

She soon enough realised she didn't want to wake him up at all. She sighed, and decided to nap a bit more.

* * *

Len woke up to realise that it was already nightfall.

_How did it get to this late?_

He turned over to Kahoko, who was still sleeping. He suddenly felt like rolling his eyes.

_How can she sleep even though it's this late…_

He decided to wake her up, and shook her softly.

"Kahoko, it's time to go for dinner"

* * *

Soon enough they were both awake and getting dressed to go out for dinner.

"Where are we going to head to?"

Len thought about it, and then looked at the time.

_Thank goodness. Looks like we can get __there__._

"Let's head to Liege."

"Ly-edge?"

He chuckled at Kahoko's pronounciation.

"It's Liege, a place that's on the border of France and Germany. It's very well known for good restaurants. We'll have to go by train, though."

She nodded at his answer.

"Yay, I've wanted to go on more trains…"

Kahoko's smile suddenly made Len's heartbeat increase, furiously. He could feel himself getting redder in the face, and decided to turn away from her.

He could hear her tinkling laugh as he did so, but he'd rather that…

_Than her having to see me this embarrassed._

* * *

As they hopped on the train, Kahoko couldn't help but ponder.

_When did Len get so cute…_

She definitely knew it couldn't have been from Seisou Gakuen. She recalled how cold he was back then, and how dismissive of her he was…

_But… he did… eventually warm up, didn't he?_

As much as it shocked her when he held her that first time, she couldn't help but remember how right it felt to be held by him.

She sighed.

_Memories… so many memories… and so many good moments, right in front of me…_

* * *

Len wondered, as he looked at her in deep thought, how she would react if he told her that she could stay with him.

_Would she be happy? Sad? Torn because she has to choose between me and everyone back in Japan? _

He knew he would have to tell her sometime.

_But now… is it… is it a good idea? Bringing her to a place like Liege which is really posh… and then asking her to stay with him… if not for the rest of their lives…_

He blushed furiously, and turned towards the window.

_Isn't that like… asking for marriage… _

If she looked at him right now, he'd probably be as red as… as…

_Well, it'd be very red. So I guess I should keep looking out the window and noting the stations. Even though there's actually an announcement for each station._

He couldn't allow himself to think of _marriage_.

_It's far too early, Len… far, far too early…_

* * *

As the train slowly rocked, Kahoko could feel herself leaning in more towards Len, until suddenly she realised she could hear his heartbeat. It shocked her for several moments, never hearing another heart the way that she was in this moment.

_It feels… like I'm so close to him…_

She allowed herself to feel content to the sound of his heartbeat.

_I can feel his heartbeat… and I'd never thought I'd be this content and happy about it. Am I weird…_

She decided to sit straight in her chair and stop leaning over to him.

_After all, this is still… very new… being together with Len… and… and… we're in public… It probably would be really weird if someone came in on me like this…_

* * *

He suddenly wanted to put his arm around her and bring her close to him.

_But isn't this like… I'll be looked at really weirdly…_

_Don't succumb to temptation, Tsukimori Len…_

* * *

Barely meters away on the same train and carriage, someone was looking at them. They chuckled.

_Still as awkward as ever, Tsukimori…_

**

* * *

Author's Note**

*cries* It's getting harder every day to come up with new material… . It's not like every single music track that is released can be applied to a story, or dreams, or stuff in life…

I still enjoy writing this story, I really do. I just wish that there'd be people who would help me think of ideas for chapters… .

Onegai….. {Eng: Please}


	18. Mysterious Stranger

The train rocked and you could easily distinguish whether the train was breaking or heading off towards the next station.

Kahoko Hino looked out and watched the scenery fly by.

_I couldn't ever get sick of watching this..._

* * *

Len snuck a look at Kahoko.

_Such a serene face..._

He then noticed a shadow just outside the door of their little area.

_Was it just me or did I just see someone I know?_

* * *

The mysterious stranger breathed a sigh of relief as the blue-haired passenger in the seating cabin turned away from looking at him.

_Hmm... now where was I meant to get off... Nami did say "Liege", right? I should probably check with her again..._

He took out his phone and typed a short message to Nami – 'You said Liege, right? Think I'm about 20 minutes away'.

It was a rare chance for him to suddenly bump into someone from the past, so he couldn't help but stay around that cabin.

_After all, __she__ a while ago was the only main thing in my mind._

* * *

"Ne, ne, how long until we get there, Len?"

"About 15 minutes if I remember correctly. I haven't been down to Liege for a while."

"I'm hungry already..."

Her sad face made him chuckle.

"At least you'll be able to really enjoy the food at the restaurant, Kahoko"

She nodded and leaned into him again.

* * *

His heartbeat sped up furiously as she leaned into him a second time.

_T-This isn't the time to be rash, Len... even though..._

He looked over to see her angelic sleeping face, and instantly turned the other way, a faint blush evident.

_That was a bad idea. That was such a bad idea. Such an innocent sleeping face... I couldn't do anything ungentlemanly! I just couldn't!_

The train continued to rock on. He just prayed 15 minutes would come soon enough.

* * *

Nami Amou was waiting at Liege station for her boyfriend to come.

_How much longer do I have to wait in this snow... I'm getting freezing here! He says he's such a gentleman yet I have to wait in this snow for over 15 minutes... I'm soooo giving him a piece of my mind -_

Her thoughts paused as she got a text message.

_Darn that forgetful and late boyfriend! I really am going to give him a piece of my mind... _

She types back to him that the location is indeed Liege station, and that he had better get here soon because she was getting seriously cold!

* * *

The mysterious stranger chuckles at the text he receives from Nami.

_Sorry... the train got delayed... I guess it couldn't hurt to call, could it?_

He looked at the message for a few moments, before pressing the call button.

* * *

Without hesitation, Nami starts the call.

"A little birdy tells me you're patiently waiting for me, babe"

"Patiently? You, mister, have no idea how cold it is at the moment -"

She hears a chuckle followed by coughing, and sighs.

_Men..._

"Well, I ran on the train into some interesting people."

Nami's ears perked up at the sound of 'interesting people'.

"Oho? Really?"

"Indeed. Well, you can't really write about them in the paper..."

"Ehh? Then how are they interesting people?"

"Well... wait and see. I think you'll be amused as I am at the moment."

"Ookay...?"

Laughter on the line again, and a sudden pause.

"What now?"

"I just realised something... you can write about them. After all, it's someone who's becoming famous."

"Gee, and you just remember to tell me this?"

"Hey! At least I remembered!"

She laughed at the sound of his indignant tone.

"True, true... Listening to you and talking to you really calms me down, for some reason"

"Don't worry, I feel exactly the same way. Anyhow, if we continue this for too long I'm going to have a huge phone bill."

"Gee, in all these years now you care about your phone bill?"

"Well, it's a new phone, and..."

"Fine, fine. How long until you get here?"

Another pause on the line.

_He's thinking again..._

"Another... 10 minutes, I think? Sorry to make you wait for me in the snow, but I'll be there soon."

"Okay then, see you soon"

_

* * *

Familiar sights. At last._

Len had been persistently watching the scenery ever since Kahoko started sleeping while leaning on him.

_We're close to Liege. I probably should start waking her up..._

"Kahoko"

He shook his shoulder (Kahoko's pillow) lightly, and watched her blink and mumble incoherently as she woke up.

"Come on, Kahoko, we're close to Liege. You need to wake up otherwise I'll leave you on the train"

He teased her, and watched her instantly become awake.

_I'll have to remember this for next time. IF there is a next time._

He grasped her hand tightly, and heard her gasp.

As the train slowly came to a stop at Liege station, he swore once again he saw someone from the past.

_I wonder why I'm seeing hallucinations all of a sudden... _

* * *

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her figure on the platform.

_I'm at the right station, finally!_

As soon as the doors opened he stepped out.

"Nami!"

* * *

Len led Kahoko out from the cabin towards the door, and then motioned for her to step down first. She smiled at him, and did so.

As soon as she stepped down and took a few steps for Len to get down did she turn around and gape.

She tugged on Len's arm to turn him in the direction of the silhouette, and soon enough, even he stood with a slight gape and disbelief on his face.

The silhouette, and his partner, also had slight gaping mouths.

_Say what? Is that really -_

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Whee, to think when I thought I was available I would get hit with a temporary internet ban! Well, now I have on-and-off internet for a while, so I guess it's better than having no internet entirely, but...

I guess from reading this latest chapter there's only one question to ask. . . . . .

_Who's "the mysterious stranger / silhouette"?_

I hope you've enjoyed the latest Fateful Return instalment!

Until next time,

xx jazzzz-chan


	19. Annoyances and Celebrations

_So I actually didn't dream that I was hallucinating, after all._

Len Tsukimori found himself face-to-face with the guy who he had always found his greatest rival.

_In high school, for her… and, now. _

* * *

"Ehh? Tsu-tsu-tsu… Tsuchiura-kun and Nami-san?"

Kahoko's widened eyes couldn't believe the sight.

_I'm halfway across the world… and I still can meet with them?_

She let go of Len's hand and ran over to Nami-san, hugging her.

* * *

Nami-san embraced Kahoko.

"It's been ages, hasn't it, Hino-san?"

"Hai! It's been far too long! There's so much to ask…"

"Hahaha, there's a lot for me to ask, too"

The embrace and talk between the two girls continued as the two guys eyed each other.

* * *

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou looked towards his nemisis, the ever-cold violin prodigy Tsukimori Len.

_Even though it's been so long, to think it's exactly the same…_

"Yo, Tsukimori"

He noticed Tsukimori stiffening instantly, and coughed to hide his laughter.

"How about the four of us get something together at Liege, allow the girls to catch up, and all that?"

* * *

Len glanced at the extremely happy Kahoko. He couldn't help but have a small smile on his face, seeing her overjoyed at being able to meet her friends again.

"Ne, ne, Len, can we? Can we? Please?"

He blinked and realised she was pleading with him. A perplexed expression spread across his face.

He turned towards Tsuchiura.

_I still hate this feeling I get whenever he's nearby… knowing that he nearly took Kaho away from me…_

"I guess that's alright with us. Did you and Nami-san have any place in mind for dinner?"

_But for tonight, and for Kahoko… I'll ignore it._

* * *

Dinner was actually a pleasant experience. Although, along the way, the two girls had been completely arm-in-arm, yelling who knows what… and even though, between Tsukimori and me walking slowly side by side with pure and utter silence in the air except for random mutters…

I had to admit to myself.

_She really has changed you, Tsukimori. By now we'd already have been at each others' necks._

"I hope you're treating Hino well –"

"I haven't been able to see her for years. Of course, now that she's here, of course I'm treating her well."

"There was no need for you to get that snappish, Tsukimori…"

"Snappish? Me?"

I couldn't help myself. I laughed.

_That reaction… what a hilarious reaction…_

* * *

Tsukimori hid the annoyance that was threatening to come over his face, and quickly excused himself from the table on the pretense of going to the mens' toilets.

_Just as the whole table is getting attention, too…_

He had planned to bring Kahoko to a little-known, beautiful restaurant in Liege. Not some fancy place that would be filled with people…

_This is really annoying…_

* * *

The two girls had never noticed that Tsukimori had left the table. They were still animatedly chatting about everything, Nami pulling out her notepad and scribbling frantically in it, Kahoko happily sharing details.

Although, when Tsuchiura stood up, both of them noticed.

"Ehh? Where did Len go?"

"Ahahaha… I'm not sure. I'll be back shortly, though"

"Take as much time as you want, Ryou – Hino-san and I have some serious catching up to do!"

"Hai hai, Nami…"

* * *

Tsukimori looked to his right and realised that Tsuchiura was also in the men's toilet.

"What's this, did they pressure you to join me?"

Tsuchiura laughed.

"Nothing like that, Tsukimori. The world never did revolve around you."

Tsukimori, who at the time was taking a leak, finished quickly.

"That's right. The world… never did revolve around me. Being like I was back at Seisou… I guess, maybe I got a bit too ahead of myself."

Tsuchiura paused as he stopped at the urinal next to Tsukimori's.

"A bit ahead of yourself probably isn't the right word… it was more like you had a ridiculous attitude because you thought you were better than anyone else."

"I AM better than anyone else… when it comes to…"

"To?"

"L-l-l… T-that is, when it comes to Kahoko"

There was a momentary pause as liquid could be heard trickling onto something.

"Oh, you mean love?"

Tsukimori turned a bright shade of pink that was still visible in the dim lighting of the toilet.

"Hahaha! The great Tsukimori can't bring himself to say the word? Geez…"

"What, so you've already used it with Nami-san?"

"Huh? Umm… Uhh…"

"Hah, I see I'm not the only one."

"Oy, at least I can say it, you know? You just stutter along, hoping someone catches your drift…"

"I guess you have a point."

"It's really weird for us to be talking like this. Back during school days, we pretty much hated each other."

"Yeah, definitely. I recall not being happy that you approached Kahoko first!"

"Well, at the time, you never even realised you liked her until I said that stuff!"

Silence filled the air between them.

"I guess so."

"We should probably get back… our two ladies will probably wonder what we're doing…"

"Fair enough. Should we both head back then?"

* * *

The two girls watched as their boyfriend headed out side by side.

"Something seems to have happened, hasn't it?"

"Mmm, it certainly seems that way"

They continued to stare even until both of their boyfriends had sat down.

"Did something happen while you two were gone?"

"Is it something worthwhile enough for me to put in an article?"

Ryou laughed instantly.

"I doubt that you should be even considering to bring that notepad of yours out. We just… settled our differences, I guess."

Kahoko looked from Len, to Tsuchiura-kun, and back at Len.

"Really? So you two don't hate each other so much anymore?"

Len shrugged.

"I guess you could say that"

"This calls for a celebration!"

Moments later, the food came out, and all four of them were eating away.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, the 'mysterious person' turned out to be none other than Tsuchiura-kun! While of course there was some trouble at the beginning, it seems our Tsu-tsu duo have finally decided to no longer hate each other… isn't that just great?

But now supposedly is a celebration, and who knows what else there is in store for their fateful return – IS it fate? Have I been manipulating events far too much – or is it, something else?

Tune in for the next instalment!

Xx jazzzz-chan


	20. Running for the Train

**Author's Note:** it seems I had been hit with a huge wave of writer's block… =.=

So I'm sorry to all my fans it's taken me this long to get back with some stories… :S

**OOOOOOOO**

The lead waiter was eyeing the table of 4 that had settled in a corner of the restaurant.

_I wonder if those four still recognize me… after all this time, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't…_

* * *

Kahoko was over the moon that somehow she could meet with Nami-san and Tsuchiura-kun again after so long. She hadn't even had time to meet with anyone from back at Seisou; she was that unorganized!

_This is a huge chance for me to catch up with them… especially Nami-san!_

She quickly finished eating her dish; and realised that she still had room in her stomach.

_Sweet things always have a room in my stomach!_

She looked to Nami-san.

"Nami-san, any desserts for you?"

Nami nodded; of course she would have some dessert.

"Of course, Hino-san"

"You can call me Kahoko, you know" – she smiled at Nami to indicate it was okay.

Nami smiled back.

"Sure, Kahoko-san"

* * *

The two guys blinked; paused from their steaks; and looked up at the girls chatting away.

Ryoutarou had one of his eyebrows raised; and Len noticed immediately. He replied back with a mixed smile.

"I'll take a bit of dessert as well, Kaho…"

Len saw her look to him and nod.

"Me too, Nami. Pick the dessert you want, and I'll share with you."

* * *

Nami blushed slightly, before quickly turning and calling a waiter over.

"Can I have the dessert menu?"

"Certainly, madam"

* * *

The lead waiter called the waiter that had just returned from the table.

"I'll handle them; you go and bring this out to table 21"

The other waiter nodded.

* * *

"Here's the dessert menu you asked for."

_Wait, isn't the waiter a bit different…?_

Kahoko looked up… and gaped.

"You're… you're…"

"Ehhh? Aoi-san?"

Kahoko blinked… and realised Nami-san was right. It was Kaji-san!

"Kaji-san, what are you doing here…"

"I'm just a humble lead waiter for today… I'm learning how to run the business, you see"

* * *

The two boyfriends' eyes narrowed as they realised who was in front of their girlfriends.

"Waiter, I think we'll have a look at the menu for now and get back to you later."

"Certainly – please let me know when you are ready to order"

They noted Kaji blink at them, before heading off.

* * *

The two girls turned towards the two guys.

"We should've properly caught up with Kaji-san!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's got heaps of stories about stars going to this restaurant!"

The two guys looked at each other and simultaneously sighed.

"You two are both completely blind. That guy is probably trying to steal you two away from under our noses. We're not happy with that, you see…"

The table was in silence.

Nami was the first one to respond to that, by laughing.

"Pfft… ahaha… ahahaha! That's cute, Ryou, but really. Am I someone who can be lured away that easily?"

Ryou knew that he should probably keep his emotions shut here.

_Of course you can be easily swept away when you find a story. If he says that he has all sorts of stories you'll waltz off and I'll never see you again, you dope._

"Ehh? Really, Len?"

Kahoko kept staring at Len until he had to look at her. He quickly looked away though.

"Yeah… I am… worried."

Kahoko blinked, and felt a blush coming on her cheeks.

_Len's worried… he's worried that I'll go away from him! I… I'm so happy he's worried about me…_

She smiled at him, but couldn't find the words to say.

* * *

In the end, they didn't feel like ordering dessert. The four stood up from the table and headed towards the counter, and paid off the bill.

When they were finally outside, Len was the first to say something.

"It's been good… seeing you two again."

Ryou smiled back, and wrapped his arm around Nami's shoulder.

"Yeah, you and Kaho, too. You two should probably head back – you'll have to stay the night otherwise"

"That's true… come on, Kaho, we need to catch a train back."

Kahoko blinked.

"Ahh… okay, Len… umm… hopefully, we'll be able to catch up soon again, Tsuchiura-kun, Nami-san"

Nami smiled.

"I'm sure we will, Kahoko-san"

The two violinists headed off towards the train station.

* * *

The walk back to the train station was in silence.

Len was embarrassed that he had showed a bit of his jealously that publicly.

_Thankfully, I didn't continue the sentence and say what I was going to say next…_

Kahoko was contemplating how to ask Len more about why he was worried for her; she wondered what he would say next.

Both of them were more than pre-occupied with their thought that they didn't realise they had already reached the train station.

Len blinked back into consciousness.

"Ehh… we're… there's only 5 minutes left to board the last train back! Come on, Kaho!"

Kahoko blinked, and soon enough realised she was being dragged along by Len who was running to catch the train.

_Are we… going to make it to the train in time?_


	21. I Love You

Huffing and puffing, the two violinists had barely just made the train. Kahoko turned to look at Len, who actually seemed to be breathing slightly heavily from the sprint.

_I wonder… what would've happened… if we missed this train. _

_And I wonder… is Len alright?_

He had wordlessly led her, most likely to the room that they had booked, through the carriages up the train. Whenever they went between carriages, she could feel the crisp wind passing by, making her clasp his hand just that little bit firmer.

_I'm so glad… that Len's with me right now. I probably… wouldn't know what to do._

* * *

Len slowly came back to normal from the sprint; having walked slowly holding Kaho's hand as they went between carriages to reach the room.

_It should be the same place as before… I'm… pretty sure that's it_

He did his utmost hardest not to smile whenever he could feel her hand clasp tighter around his. It took all of his effort and concentration on just finding the room he had booked not to show any change of expression on his face.

_Just imagine that you're imagining her actions… at least, for now…_

_And who knows what comes later…_

If Len Tsukimori wasn't on a train carriage and was somewhere private, he'd probably be drooling over that revelation like all other guys 5 years younger than him probably did.

_Not that I'd ever publicly admit to doing anything that immature._

At last, he saw the door of the room, and took a moment to pause and turn back to the redheaded girl's hand he had been holding for quite some time.

* * *

She hadn't realised they had stopped, and before she knew it she had completely bumped into him, which caused something very good to happen.

Their lips got locked in a kiss.

As she began to put her arms around his neck to continue the kiss, she realised with the sound that she was hearing, that he was trying to open the door. She broke the kiss, giggled, and helped him open the door, before the two of them went in; after closing the door again; to continue off where they left before.

* * *

Ryou and Nami were walking, their clasped hands in a pocket of Ryou's jeans. Nami had figured soon enough that this was a pretty special gesture, and no longer felt the need to complain about it. They had already planned a place to stay in Liege for the night, wanting the one-off chance to be with each other.

After all, they led different lives – Nami as a reporter, Ryou as a musician – and that meant that it was very difficult to find time together. This was probably the first time in 7 months that they could truly say they were together.

_It's hard… dealing with long-distance relationships. But, because I trusted Ryou; and he trusted me… we made it work._

Nami cast her eyes towards her boyfriend, towards the look that she had become so accustomed to seeing, and to those warm eyes that always seemed to look into her heart. She had wondered before how she managed to land such an impressive guy as her boyfriend.

_One of the quirks of nature I'll probably never understand._

She was more than happy to leave it at that; because thinking about it more meant putting more effort into that, and therefore less effort into her being with Ryou.

* * *

She had giggled uncontrollably as Len tickled her. He makeshift-tackled her to the bed, where he nibbled on her ear and sighed heavily with the contentment she gave him.

"Kaho, you complete me"

He turned to face her, and saw that she was bright red in the face.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"I-it's nothing…"

* * *

_You complete me. YOU complete ME. Len… is happiest when he's with me. He feels… like himself when he's with me. He; _and it was this which caused her blush; _loves me so much he can't be without me._

Kahoko couldn't believe that the guy lying on top of her, the one that she always would dream about, liked her as much as she liked him.

_Is this… what love means? To truly want to be with one another, regardless of what could happen?_

"Len, I…"

_I have to say it. My feelings._

"I… I love you, Len!"

In the end she cried out everything in that one line, and hoped with every beat of her heart that he felt the same way.

* * *

Ryou and Nami had reached the safety of their room, free from the cold chilling wind of the night.

"I missed you a lot, Nami."

She turned to face him, and smiled.

"I missed you too, Ryou."

"Let's try harder to meet up more often"

"We always say that, Ryou! Be a bit more creative, or something!"

"I love you"

Hearing those three words stopped Nami in her tracks instantly.

"W-what?"

She could feel his arms wrapping around her waist, his breathing in her ear.

"You heard me the first time; I said I love you"

She blushed furiously.

_I said be creative, but I didn't need to hear that!_

"I…I know…"

He chuckled, most likely at her discomfort at him saying it.

"What's wrong? We've been dating for a while, and you've never heard me say it?"

"It's not that, it's just –"

"Well, while we're here together I'll say it again and again; just so it stays in your head…"

That resulted in an even more furious blush than the first.

_There should be a limit to making someone uncomfortable by saying how much you love them! I mean, it's not like I already know…_

* * *

Len blinked at Kahoko's exclamation.

_Did she say what I thought she just said?_

Things slid out of focus as his mind digested what she had said.

_She loves me. She loves ME. _

"I…"

**OOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note:** What's our blue haired violinist's response? Well, you'll know NEXT chapter! :P

Review! It keeps this story alive. :)


	22. Little Mishaps

The discomforting feeling; knowing that she expected and deserved an answer to this… this confession of hers… and yet…

_Saying these feelings into words… for some reason… _

"I… umm… I guess…"

_It just doesn't seem enough to say it into words. It won't even seem enough, even if I want to crush her with all of my feelings…_

"I guess that I… Kaho, I…"

_But I don't care what happens; I know that she'll stay with me. I know it._

"I love you too…"

* * *

Kahoko Hino had been praying, with all her heart, for him to say those words back to her. It felt like an eternity as he slowly, torturously, said it. As he stumbled upon saying it, she couldn't help but realise how hard it must've been for him.

Her hand slowly reached to touch his face, and he cradled her hand in his own as she did that. She traced his features, watching as he grew slightly annoyed of her doing that, laughing softly.

They both jumped out of their skin as they heard a knock on the door. Her eyes met his, and in them, a common thought of "Who is it?" – which soon enough just lead to them looking at each other, staring, knowing nothing else but…

"Do you want any food?"

They laughed as their stomachs simultaneously grumbled, and they slowly sat up. She watched as Len headed out to the door, opening in slightly.

"What food do you have?"

A sudden thump made Kaho decide to stand up and head out to the door as well. She then realised what made that noise.

_That attendant fainted? From…_

She turned to narrow her eyes at Len – no, her boyfriend – and he looked back at her with his usual expression. She laughed.

Together, they watched the attendant slowly pull herself back up, apologizing profusely for her unprofessionalism, leaving them with free food and drink.

"I never knew you could stop women in their tracks, Len"

He chuckled at her comment as together they brought the food to the small table.

"Well, I never knew you were that courageous to say something such as…"

She blushed again, knowing what he was planning to say.

"A-anyhow, we should begin eating the food…"

* * *

Kaji Aoi had thought it hilarious as he watched both Ryou Tsuchiura and Len Tsukimori's faces change as they realised who he was.

_Gosh, it's not like I'm there to scout out potential girlfriends. _

He had sent off a text message at the end of the day to let Edward van Diem know that the two violinists had come by; much like Edward had expected.

_It's more than obvious that Tsukimori wouldn't go into any places other than those he was familiar with, and he was familiar with this place because Edward-san took him to it a few times. _

At near midnight, he had finally managed to get out of the restaurant and back at the apartment where he sighed as he finally lay down to rest.

_Another day of minding the restaurant is done. It shouldn't be much longer until I get to do other things to understand my father's business. And of course, the connection it has to the Van Diem family._

* * *

Edward had smiled as he saw Aoi-san's text.

_Knowing people in many places does give you a lot of advantage._

He had sighed, after several days of arguing and talks and discussions; he had finally gotten the all-okay for Kahoko-san to transfer over, so that her and Len would be able to be with each other.

_I wonder, Len… I wonder if you have told her about this…_

* * *

Len suddenly felt the urge to ask something. Something which he hadn't really wanted to ask, mainly because he didn't want to know that she might leave him for her friends. But after… _after hearing her say that she loves me, I think I can chance a take. A teeny chance._

"Kaho…"

Her bright eyes look up to him and smile.

"Yes, Len?"

"I…"

_Wait, I can't say it. How can I? I want you to only stay with me. That sounds so stupid and cheesy and…_

"I want…"

He saw her blink, and pause.

"What do you want, Len?"

He blushed slightly.

_There's a lot of things I want right now. I want… to hold you and kiss you endlessly. I want… you to stay by my side forever. I want… to crush you with these feelings of mine that threaten to take over me, to satiate my lust and longing for you… but I… most of all, I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want to put you in a situation where you have to stay with me. I don't want to hurt you, scared of frightening you…_

"I want… to sleep."

The slight dismay on her face was more than obvious, and he felt like smirking because he didn't say what she expected him to say.

"And I want… to hold a certain someone very close to me as I do that."

He watched her stare at the table for a few moments, before hearing her voice.

"I… I do, too. Want you to hold me, that is."

* * *

_I want you to do a lot more than just to hold me, though, Len… _Kaho wondered why, after saying that they loved each other, why she couldn't just make him hers right then and there.

_Eep… I don't want Len to see me as an animal or anything, though… I mean… I'm not…_

She watched him head to the small bathroom, and leave the door slightly ajar. She could hear rustling, and then the sound of water from the showerhead.

_Is it just me… or is he inviting me… I mean, it's not like I'm hoping that he'll…_

Curiosity took over as she slowly headed towards the bathroom, taking care not to make too much noise. It was quite a feat, Kaho going on her tippy-toes ever-so gently towards the other side of the small cabin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**well, since this is a T-rated story, I felt that I had to stop right there! :P Fateful Return has been one of my many babies – after Reflections of a Prodigy, and several others – and I would love to give it a fitting close and finale. I really cannot thank all the fans and readers who take time to read my chapters as soon as they realise it's available; especially to those who review!

To me, in order to truly end Fateful Return; I had to go back to what I saw as the quintessence of the LenXKaho relationship. His slightly cold demeanour, her warm affection – which no doubt leads to several sweet moments that change this couple forever

Although, I still haven't written the ending yet – there'll be a few more chapters to go – so I can't really say much other than _"please look forward"_

Many thanks again, and as I've probably said a few times – review! It keeps this story alive.


	23. Falling in Love all over again

Kaho didn't dare to relive the moments as she crept into the bathroom and how things occurred as they did. All that was going through her brain were variations of _oh my god_, the utter shock that had come about.

The thought did flicker to her mind, that if she were to die right then, she would die extremely happy.

OOOOOOOOO

The smirk just wouldn't come off his face. He had done it for a purpose. That is, left the door open.

_I knew she would be intrigued enough._

Len Tsukimori wondered what was running through her mind. Was she happy, distraught, matter-of-fact… or as secretly excited as he was. He didn't expect it to work as well as it did.

_Except… she needs to know what happens when you intrude on a male in that kind of situation…_

OOOOOOOOO

Even though it was some hour in the middle of the night, Nami Amou was awake. She was scribbling notes for her next article.

_I wish I could write about this… meeting Kahoko-san and Tsukimori-san, doing dinner, bumping into Aoi-san and watching both Tsukimori-san and Ryou get all tensed up… it was quite funny!_

_Except… then it'd expose me too… and that's something I can't afford quite yet…_

She looked over her shoulder to the sleeping Ryou on the bed. She muffled her chuckles as she noticed him squeezing the pillows that were meant to be her.

_Sorry, Ryou! _

She turned back to her work, and continued on.

OOOOOOOOO

Somehow, Kaho had realised just how tired she was from… well, everything. _Especially the last hour or so._

She slowly crept onto the bed, and then remembered what Len and her had said before.

"_I want… to hold a certain someone very close to me as I do that [sleep]"_

"_I…I do, too. Want you to hold me, that is."_

The furious blush that she swore had been on her face for hours flared up again. She instantly put the duvets over herself, and closed her eyes, hoping he would come; hoping he wouldn't come.

She wasn't sure what these emotions were that had been stirred up. This slight bit of excitement, slight bit of nerves, tingly feeling, happiness, need, hope…

It was a maelstrom of emotions she had never really experienced. Although, with a slight sickening feeling, she realised it was similar to another feeling she had had.

_The feeling of falling in love with Len. _

_Am I… falling in love? All over again? Even though…_

_Even though I said 'I love you'?_

OOOOOOOOO

Len watched her carefully from his position in the bathroom. He didn't dare make a noise; after all, he didn't want to disturb her any more than he already had; and watched as she slowly made her way to sleep.

_I wonder… if she's really sleeping… or is she just pretending._

_If it was me… I reckon… I'd pretend. So, I'll leave her alone for a while._

He crept out of the bathroom towards the chairs near the small table they had just eaten at. He looked out the window where he watched the scenery go by, snow clearly visible as it fell down.

He turned briefly to look at the sleeping red-haired girl, and resisted his urge to go over to her and sleep beside her.

_I couldn't; I shouldn't; I'm meant to be a gentleman… _

One side of his mind wanted him to screw any kind of gentlemanly gesture. After all, they had said that they loved each other _(like exchanging vows)_… but another side of his mind wanted to be gentlemanly; wanted to be that person that Kahoko would love.

_I don't know… what is it that she loves… in me?_

He looked back to the window. There were a lot of things he knew about himself. He was cold, hard to approach, strict, overly professional, believed only in his violin… _what did she see in me?_

He shook his head quickly to get rid of the thoughts.

_Don't think about it… you'll never be able to sleep that way…_

He then, once again, turned his attention back to the bed with said girl; correction, girlfriend; and went with his instincts.

_Even though they might've already given me bad luck today._

He shook his head again quickly, and followed his instincts before any other side of him could oppose it.

OOOOOOOOO

_**Author's Note:**_Thank you again, minna-san! I tossed up going with my instincts for this chapter… and going for something a little interesting – which resulted in this

I think that moments like these are so so precious. 3

Thanks to Trish, Hanisakura & Yanelle for reviewing my previous chapter – FR Specials will be updated… somehow . and, and… those questions are really good, I'm not sure either, so… so… we'll see!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Xx jazzzz


	24. Ecstatic or Worried

He knew, in the end, he could never have resisted wrapping his arms around her. He loved her too much to even resist, yet he knew that there were still some boundaries.

_When will these boundaries finally fall down?_

Waking up in the morning was a pleasant surprise for Kahoko, although the blue-haired person holding her wasn't such a surprise.

_But… nothing happened. Does this mean he doesn't… no, don't be stupid, Kahoko_

She turned around slowly to face Len, doing her best not to wake him. She smiled upon seeing his sleeping angelic face.

_Who would think, behind a face like this, lay one of the coldest yet warmest people I've ever met. It's strange to think of it… _

_When we do have to part, would I be able to survive without these moments? Or those moments?_

Her mind flashed back to all the intimate times with Len. Her fingers lightly traced his face, wandering along the soft skin of his face, stopping herself from touching his delicate lashes.

Ryou had woken up in the middle of the night to find Nami still pored over her reporter's notes, and had to drag her to bed before she did another all-day sleep in.

_It's already hard enough for us to meet up, then for her to waste a day purely sleeping… yet, how she does it amazes me…_

Although, Nami had woken up earlier than he expected (in fact, only 3 hours after he dragged her to sleep) and was well in time for breakfast.

_I can think of that time, and the time before… the first was at 4:30pm, the other was a full day… _

"Ne, Ryou, we should meet with Tsukimori-kun and Kaho-chan again, right?"

He shook his head and sighed.

_Trust me to believe that she didn't wake up early only for more information on her latest scoop. _

"In which case, maybe it's easier for me to head back to work early, hmm?"

He smirked to her expression.

"Sheesh, Ryou! We came all the way here and you want to head back already? Come on, let's go for breakfast -"

"Okay, okay, I get it…"

He wondered how long he would be able to stay asleep, knowing that she was so close, her breath audible, her fingers softly making their way around his face.

_Kaho._

_How that one word meant absolutely everything to him. _

He opened his eyes and placed his hand on her wandering hand. He found himself once again looking into her eyes, and he swiftly separated the distance between them, kissing her lightly.

"Good morning, Kahoko"

She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Len"

He had sat up to look at the clock on the bedside table. The date was strangely familiar to him.

_Two days before the duet. Four days before Kaho leaves._

He turned to look at her. She was still enjoying the warmth of the bed, yet her hands had found their way around his waist, effectively trapping him from leaving.

He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think you are doing, Miss Hino?"

He heard her giggle, and felt her hands wander elsewhere. He sighed as he realised where this was going.

_I may not be able to get out of bed this morning. _

_I wonder if I should be ecstatic or worried about it._

**Author's Note**: it's been SOOO long. Like, crazy long.

While I promise it wasn't anything like me being lazy; it's just that life is so busy now. Even more so than before.

To thank everyone for their patience (or was it something else?) here's something just for you!

**EXTRA SECTION – post Chapter 2, Kisses and Wine**

I'd have liked to say that the bowls and wine and water and everything else cleaned themselves, just so I could be with Kahoko for the rest of the night. Yet, alas, that was never going to be the case.

_You would think they would invent self-washing dishes. Seriously._

It had taken Kahoko much longer than expected to bring her to a bed to sleep in. After all, she had wrapped herself around me, and we had been curling on the tv…

_Thank goodness she doesn't keep the same sleeping pose for too long. Although, am I really meant to be glad about that…?_

I could feel myself blush thinking of what lay on the other side of that question.

So here I was, at some awful time of the morning (what was it, 2?) washing dishes. Part of me was comfortable that I could walk myself over to Kaho's side if I ever needed to, yet part of me knew that temptation was only at the corner…


	25. EXTRA Miki Kiyora's letter

**Author's Note – **This extra is something I wrote on a whim, when someone I love and trust wholeheartedly is leaving me very soon. Feeling torn in two, vulnerable and open – have you ever felt like this? Will you relate with it?

* * *

Long after Miki Kiyora had left his life, and he resolved to turn it around; Edward by chance one day stumbles upon an old letter in a draw that he never looked into. He gulped as he recognised the handwriting, and quickly stood up from his desk to lock the door before he read it.

After locking the door, he sat down, and began to read…

_I wanted to believe in you. In us. How you made me laugh, and I made you laugh with me. How you opened up to me, and so did I. How we shared our hopes and dreams out in the open, unafraid of what would come next._

_I had thought you were the only one for me. When we had met, you had intrigued me beyond belief, and as I got to know you more; soon enough it was I who would never let go._

_Why are you like this? Why do I love you so much that it makes me cry to see you with another, when you don't give me the same attention that you used to – it hurts. It hurts so bad._

_But it's nothing close to how it hurts when I don't see you. You invade my mind, and I yearn to go back. To the time when it was all about us._

_I can take the fact that your work is important. I can take the fact that you aren't the perfect human being that I pictured myself with, but you are to me._

_I had always thought of us as nothing but the best miracle in my life. And I knew you thought of me like that too. You always mentioned how it was difficult to readjust when I wasn't around, smiled as you told others that I would always take care of you… and I… I took that for granted._

_So granted in fact, that when I realised it… it was far too late. I couldn't step back from what I had become so accustomed to._

_As you moved on… it was only I, I who kept believing in the dreams that would never be realised again._

_I kept dreaming. And I paid the price._

_But I will always remember your touch. Your words. Your eyes that moved me to act the way I did. Your heart. Your soul. The personality that I could never fully grasp, but at the same time always kept me entertained._

_As at day 1, I had loved you. Loved you for everything that you were, and everything that you weren't. You drove me up the wall at times, but I knew it deep inside._

_No matter what, I will always stand by you._

_With as much of my love as I can send to you,_

_xxx_

_Kiyora Miki_

He sat there for moments, in utter disbelief.

_She wrote this just before she left me. And left it here._

_How long haven't I seen this?_

He turned around to face the picture he had continued to keep with him. The only one that showed proof of his and Miki Kiyora's relationship.

_Miki… where are you… and can you… can you ever forgive me?_


End file.
